Ordinary Day
by koichii
Summary: AU Just a day. Just an ordinary day. Almost. Until they met. At the hallway of the admin building where he's busy making out with another girl! LokexLucy! There may be other pairings on later chaps. My first Fairy Tail fic! XD
1. Chapter 1

**GUYS! How are you? Haha. I am so high these past few days because of Loke… err… Fairy Tail. XDDDD Just wanna inform you all that I just got addicted to this anime so here I am writing a fic for Fairy Tail and of course, with Loke and Lucy as the main pair! They're my OTP! Cheers! :)**

**About the title, I was listening to Vanessa Carlton's song, _Ordinary Day_ but I got my muse for this fic from Lady Antebellum's song _Just A Kiss._ It's the music video which gave me the idea actually. :D**

**The characters might be OOC so if you don't want them to be that way, don't read. Flames are accepted. No hurt feelings. Lol.**

**Credits to clovergiel for Loke's surname. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I do, Loke would certainly end up with Lucy and they would have more moments. Regardless of their race. HAHA!**

* * *

–**Ordinary Day–**

"Damn, Natsu and Gray, leaving me all alone." A pretty blonde girl with chocolate brown eyes muttered irritably as she walked on the huge ground of her new school, Fairy Tail Academy. She just transferred to the town of Magnolia, where the school was located, yesterday after her father died. She's not really interested with the family wealth, especially after her mother died when she was just small. So when her father died, she sold all their properties except for their house where her parents' graves were located and transferred to the famous town of Magnolia to start a new life.

She moved in to the vacant apartment in between her cousins' own apartment. Natsu and Gray helped him move her things yesterday and they also promised her that they would go to school with her today to help her settle in since they're also studying in Fairy Tail Academy. She's entering as a junior while they're both seniors.

But she should have known that promises were always meant to be broken.

Because the two had left her and didn't even have the hearts to wake her up!

So now, here she is, late and pissed as she entered the administrative building to meet the headmaster of Fairy Tail Academy. She hoped that her day wouldn't turn out to be so bad since it started not really good. "I hope the headmaster's cool." She mumbled to herself as she turned into a corner and froze in the spot, her eyes widening for a second before it narrowed because of what she was seeing ahead.

What had she seen then?

There, a few feet from her, were two students kissing. The pink-haired girl in a ponytail was pinning the boy, with the strawberry blonde and unruly hair, against the wall. Lucy's brow raised when she saw the girl placed her knees in between the boy's legs and began grinding against him without breaking the kiss. _Ugh. Are they seriously making out here? _She mused irritably.

She didn't want to disturb them for it would be an awkward moment between the three of them but she had to. She's already late and she still had to go to the headmaster's office. "Ehem…" She cleared her throat loudly hoping to catch the two students' attention.

It proved to be effective. The two stopped what they were doing. The girl, with an irritated look on her face, turned to her. "What do you want?" She snapped as she wrapped her arms possessively around the boy.

"You two, please do get a room." Lucy said blandly which made the boy chuckle. Irritated, she turned her gaze to him and almost fainted.

Because there, standing a few feet from her and ignoring the girl clinging onto him like a snake, was probably the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. He was tall, with strawberry blonde hair as messy as a lion's mane and a deep set of black eyes. He was wearing a pair of thin-framed blue glasses which just emphasized his attractiveness. And he was grinning smugly at her!

"What are you smirking at?" She snapped, trying to calm down her already pounding heart. His grin made him even more attractive! _Oh, my heart!_

"You're cute." He said without taking his eyes off hers. His grin widened when she blushed slightly. "Anyway, are you a new student here? I've just saw you now."

That woke Lucy up. "Oh, crap." She muttered when she remembered she still had to go to the headmaster. "Yes, I am a new student. So, if you will excuse me…" She passed by them in order to reach Headmaster Makarov's office.

But she was stopped when a hand suddenly grabbed her arm. Millions of electrical bolts flowed through her arms and all over her body at the contact. She looked back and saw the grinning boy holding her. "Please let me go." She muttered as she tried to pull her arm away.

But his grip only tightened on her arm. "I'm Loke. What's your name?" He asked, his eyes boring down on hers.

Lucy saw the girl behind him glaring at her. She didn't want any trouble but this looked like one. She suppressed a sigh. Albeit this guy's so gorgeous, the most gorgeous probably, she wouldn't bargain her peace of mind for him. "Ashley…" She lied then she pulled her arm away and stalked towards the headmaster's office without looking back.

* * *

"Okay, that's all. Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy, Lucy and enjoy your stay here!" The headmaster, Makarov Dreyar, said after he gave Lucy a small overview and orientation what Fairy Tail Academy was all about and the rules and regulations of the school. "But you're still new here and the Academy's huge so I should have a student to guide you for your first week here." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Now, who would it be?"

"Ah, Headmaster, that's not necessary anymore." Lucy said with a smile. She would tell him not to worry about her getting lost for she have Natsu and Gray with her. "I have –"

She was cut off when there was a knock on the door. She and Makarov turned to look at it when it opened and revealed the boy she encountered a while ago.

"Headmaster, you called –oh, hi there! We've met again." The boy named Loke grinned as he waved at the frowning Lucy.

Makarov tapped his chin again. "Hmm… so you and Lucy know each other, Loke?" He asked.

"Yes." Loke replied.

"No!" She said at the same time. She glared at him this time. He just kept on smiling at her, remaining unfazed by the death glare that she was currently giving him.

"Good." Makarov nodded as he clapped his hands. "That's settled then. Loke, you will be Lucy's guide for a week. She must learn everything that needed to be learned. Can you do it?" He asked the strawberry blonde teen.

"No problem."

"Err, Headmaster," Lucy began to protest. She wouldn't be able to stand this guy for a week! "My cousins –"

She was cut off again when an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She looked up and glared once more at Loke. "So, let's start now?" Without letting her answer, he got her class schedule from her and glanced at it. "Okay, you'll be in Ruby class. A junior, huh." He flashed his gorgeous smile at her which made her heart go crazy again.

"I can go on my own." She snapped.

"Let's go!" Loke said as if he didn't hear her. "Headmaster, we'll go ahead." Then pulling a protesting Lucy with him, he left the room.

"Headmaster, they look good together, ne?" Mirajane, Makarov's assistant, said as she watched the two walk away.

"Tsk." The little old man shrugged as he went back to his chair. "Young people today."

* * *

**What do you think? R&R! :)**

**~Koichii  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uchiha MeNikki: Yes, don't worry, this is a multi-chaptered fic. I can't just leave this without any proper closure and without Loke and Lucy ending up together. I so love this pair! Thanks for the review! :)**

**oshirajinda: Thank you! :D**

**Please review, guys. I want to read what you think. :D**

**Some swearing in this chapter. XDDDD  
**

* * *

–**Ordinary Day–**

"Ashley, huh…"

Lucy just ignored Loke's sarcastic remark and just went on walking towards the juniors' building where her classroom was located. She didn't talk to him ever since they left Headmaster Makarov's office and just walked ahead of him, ignoring him completely. She's really annoyed with him no matter how gorgeous he was. "Hey! What the fuck are you doing?" She snapped when he suddenly pulled her at a corner and pinned her against the wall. "What –"

Her eyes widened when he cut her off the moment he dipped his head and kissed her long and hard. It wasn't her first kiss but this one's different from the kisses she had before. She could feel her every senses come alive as their lips continue to lock albeit she was just standing there, unresponding.

Feeling her not doing anything, Loke pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss, making it more passionate and more demanding. Lucy moaned then she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers making their way to his messy strawberry blonde mane, finding it surprisingly soft to touch as she kissed him back, mouths and tongues fighting over dominance in which Loke won a few seconds later.

The kiss was so good that when he finally raised his head and pulled away, she moaned in protest. They were both panting as if they've ran several kilometers. She just stared at him in shock, not knowing what to do. That really wasn't her first kiss but it was so out of this world. It made her breathless and it made her crave for more.

Oh, crap.

A naughty grin made its way on Loke's lips. "Nice to meet you… _Lucy._" He said, his voice dropping into a low, sexy growl when he uttered her name.

The way he said her name sent shivers down Lucy's spine and she didn't like the reaction she was giving to him so she tried to compose herself by narrowing her eyes at him. How dare this guy kiss her without her permission! "Bastard." She hissed then before he could react, she kicked him on the shin.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked with a frown as he hopped around on one foot while clutching his hurt shin.

"That's for kissing me without my permission, you idiot!" She yelled.

"But you liked it."

"Fuck you."

"You wanna?"

She blushed furiously which made him smirk again. "Go to hell." She then turned and walked away, leaving him behind. "Enjoy the trip, bastard."

"I will. See you later then… _princess_."

* * *

Because of what happened, Lucy was 30 minutes late for her first class. Fortunately, the teacher was absent. The blonde girl heaved a sigh of relief as she settled onto an empty desk beside the window at the back of the classroom. She was staring at the Cherry Blossom trees outside with her head resting on her left palm when she heard someone call her name.

"Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia?" She turned to look at the source of the voice and found a beautiful girl with scarlet hair standing beside her desk. She looked vaguely familiar to Lucy.

"Erza? Erza Scarlet? Is that you?"

The girl called Erza smiled as she nodded. Lucy squealed in joy and she hugged Erza. Erza hugged her back. "It's been a long time, Lucy. I knew there will be a transfer student arriving today but I didn't think it would be you. I'm really surprised you're here. Good thing your father let you do this."

"Father's already dead. He died last month." Concern and guilt crossed Erza's face but Lucy hurriedly waved it off. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I still have my cousins with me. I transferred to the apartment in between theirs so I'm not alone."

"And you have me, too." Erza said.

Lucy smiled at that. Erza and her had been bestfriends and classmates during kindergarten when the former's family still resided in Era. They just got separated when Erza's father got assigned in Magnolia and the Scarlet family had to come with him. "Thanks, Erza."

"Hey, are you the new student?" Three girls approached them. Two of them were blue-haired girls. The one who spoke had a friendly expression while the other one looked so solemn. The third girl had white hair that was bobcut in style and she, too, have a friendly smile on her face.

Lucy smiled at them. "Yes, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you." She said politely.

"Nice to meet you, too, Lu-chan. I'm Levy McGarden." The bluenette with the friendly expression said. "And this is Juvia Lockser," She motioned the solemn bluenette then she turned to the white-haired girl. "And she's Lisanna Strauss."

"Nice to meet you, Lucy." Lisanna said. "And welcome to Fairy Tail Academy."

"Juvia is pleased to meet you." Juvia said. Lucy thought that it's weird to refer to yourself in third person but she didn't say it out loud for it might offend Juvia.

"Lucy, what's your next class?" Erza asked.

"Uhh, wait…" Lucy searched her bag for her class schedule but couldn't find it there. Trying hard not to panic, she turned to her new friends again. "Bad news. I lost my class schedule."

"Where did you last placed it, Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Ah, it was…" Lucy was trying hard to remember where she last placed it when giggles and squeals of the other girls at the door of their classroom distracted her. The five of them turned to look at the source of the commotion.

"Loke-sama, what can we do for you?" The girls squealed in unison as they gathered around Loke with hearts in their eyes. Loke, on the other hand, was ignoring them as he looked inside the classroom, trying to find someone. Then his eyes met Lucy's and he came in then went towards her.

"Is it just me or he's coming this way?" Levy asked but no one answered her.

"Princess," Loke drawled. "you forgot this." He then showed her a familiar piece of paper which Lucy snatched from him immediately, trying to hide the blush on her face at the endearment.

"Thanks." She muttered without looking at him.

"Anything for you, my princess." He said with a small bow and a grin.

"Stop calling me princess!" She shouted which made everyone, especially the girls, gasp in surprise. That was the first time a girl shouted at the famous Loke. They were always friendly and flirting with him, even to the point that they would do anything that he says.

But Loke just smiled at her. "If I don't? What will you do, _princess_?" He teased.

She scowled at him. "I told you, go to hell."

"Of course. Anything you say." He gave her his famous killer smile which had his fangirls faint and Lucy's heart to pump mad. "I'll see you there." Then without waiting for her reply, he turned around and left, with his fangirls following him.

There was an awkward silence when Loke and his fangirls left. Lucy turned to look at her friends and was sweat dropped when she saw their expressions.

"Was that…" Lisanna was the first to recover. "…Loke Cross?"

"Who?"

"That guy who just left."

"I don't know. But I heard the headmaster call him Loke."

"And did he just call you 'princess'?" Levy asked.

"Juvia thinks that Loke likes Lucy."

Lucy blushed. Why was she pleased at the idea? Shit. This isn't good. "No, he's a playboy. It's just normal for him to have endearments for girls." She reasoned out.

"You're right that Loke's a playboy but he's not the type to have an endearment for girls." Erza said. "But wait, why was your class schedule with him?" She asked as an afterthought.

"Err… I…"

"And why are you blushing, Lucy?" Lisanna asked.

"Juvia thinks that Lucy likes Loke, too."

"Hell, no!" Blushing even more now, Lucy exclaimed. She was sweat dropped again when her friends raised their brows as if saying, 'oh, really?'. She sighed. "Fine," She then told them what happened earlier, except the kiss, of course. "So that's it. But I told him I don't need his help. I have my cousins and you guys."

They smiled. The Levy's eyes twinkled mischievously. "But he's really gorgeous, eh?"

"He llllllikeees you." A boy with light blue hair teased as he approached them. He'd seen everything. He smiled at Lucy. "Hello! I'm Happy. Nice to meet you, Lucy."

Lucy smiled back. "Same here, Happy." She said then she added, "And Loke doesn't like me. He's just a playboy who flirts with everyone that wears a skirt and has breasts." She snapped, irritated now.

"And you're jealous."

"Shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: The school uniform of Fairy Tail Academy for girls goes like this: ****white inner blouse; blue-violet outer coat (long-sleeved) with gold linings on the cuffs, upper arms, outlining the coat; white ribbon; Fairy Tail Academy emblem on the left side of the chest; black skirt with white outline on the hem, blue-violet knee socks with white lining on the top and brown shoes. I found it in some fan art of Lucy. She really looked cute in it so I decided to make it like that. I still have to find the proper uniform for the boys though. :)**

**And by the way, I don't necessarily like Lucy Heartfilia. In fact, when it's just her, I wouldn't really like her. I like Juvia and Erza better. Even Wendy. But I firmly believe that nobody is better for Loke but Lucy. And vice versa. I love Lucy when she's with Loke. When not, sorry. XD**

**Another favorite pairing of mine is Zeref and Mavis Vermillion. I think they look cute together. :D My 3****rd**** favorite pair would be Gray and Juvia.**

**FrostyFeline: Thank you!  
**

**hungrycupcakes: I didn't mean to portray Lucy like that though I do not like her that much. XD She's not an easy girl but she just finds it hard to resist Loke's charm. :)  
**

**Uchiha MeNikki: I cannot imagine Fairy Tail without Happy so since this is an AU and they don't have powers and all, I decided to make him a human. Carla and Lily will be here, too. Ah, after I figure out what Lily really is. Lol. Is Lily a boy or a girl? And to Happy, don't worry, I like adorable exceeds. It's just that, it doesn't fit in the story if you just stay as an exceed. Don't worry! There'll be lots of fish for you. *grins*  
**

**flygon3300: Lucy's sort of in denial. Lol. Thanks for the review! :D  
**

**oshirajinda: Thank you! I am so happy that you like this story.  
**

**HinaSnowBastia: I think no matter how much they say they don't like him for he's a playboy, no one can really resist Loke. *fangirl squeal*  
**

**On to the story! Please read and review after! It really revives me. :)**

* * *

–**Ordinary Day–**

_-ding dong!_

Lucy heaved a sigh of relief when the bell, signaling the dismissal of class for lunch break, rang. She packed her things and followed everyone out of the classroom. _Now, where's the cafeteria? _She mused as she stood at the doorway, thinking for a moment. She'd forgotten to ask the headmaster for a map of the school. Oh well, he wouldn't really provide her one for he had assigned a student to guide her around the campus.

Her heart began to go crazy again when her thoughts went to said student. It tripled when she remembered the kiss they've shared a while ago. _What the heck, Lucy. Quit it. _She scolded herself as she decided to follow the crowd. She felt so cheap for giving instantly on that kiss. "Bastard…" She hissed under her breath. She would have her revenge on that jerk one day. One day.

She halted on her track when suddenly, three girls came out of nowhere and blocked her way. "Yes?" She asked calmly albeit she could clearly see that the three were glaring at her.

"I saw what you did to Loke-sama a while ago." The brunette with the hazel eyes on the center and who looked like the leader of the group, said. "How dare you shout at him like that! Do you know who he is?"

"Yes. I know who he is. He's a playboy and a big pervert." Lucy replied in a bored tone. Seriously, that guy really had admirers?

Well, if you just consider his looks, it's not surprising at all. But, heck! He's such a playboy.

"Bitch." The other girl on the right hissed. "If I know, you just did that to get his attention. You probably know that Loke-sama likes girls who are playing hard to get."

"Then why don't you play that role so he'll go after you?"

"Why you…" The girl on the left was about to hit Lucy but the brunette stopped her. "What?" She snapped at her friend.

"She's not worth it." The brunette said then she leered at Lucy. "I don't need to do that for I'm already his girlfriend. Stay away from Loke-sama if you don't want your life to be in hell." Then before Lucy could speak again, they turned on their heels and left.

"Bitches…" She hissed. She's really pissed right now. Her day wasn't good so far. Nothing ever pleasant had happened yet, well, except for seeing Erza again and making new friends out of Levy, Juvia, Lisanna and Happy. But they have separate last period class with her. Erza and Juvia had PE, Lisanna, Happy and Levy had Literature while she had Math. Really boring.

_Wait, you forgot something else. _A voice inside her head said. _You met Loke today and were able to kiss him. Wasn't that great?_

"Shut up, stupid mind." She snapped. "It's not good meeting and kissing him. He's even got bad taste in a girl. Duh." She rolled her eyes and was about to continue her journey to the cafeteria when someone called her name from behind. She looked back and saw Erza, Happy and Loke approaching her.

"Why do you look pissed, Lucy?" Erza asked curiously when she noticed the blonde girl's expression. Why the three of them were together, Lucy didn't know. For all she knew, Loke was a senior and the seniors' building was on the other side of the campus. Erza and Happy had separate classes, too.

"Some girls –" Lucy stopped then she glared at Loke. "You! Tell that bitch of a girlfriend of yours to stop threatening me. It won't work. I'm not scared of them."

"Girlfriend?" Loke repeated then he scowled when her words registered on his mind. "Threatened you? Who?" He asked grimly.

"That brunette with hazel eyes who looked like a slut." She huffed, irritated at his choice of girlfriend. _I'm better than that bitch. _She groaned silently and mentally slapped herself for thinking such.

And to her utmost irritation and confusion, Loke and Happy laughed while Erza grinned. "What's so funny, huh?" She demanded.

Loke shook his head. "I don't have a girlfriend, princess. Don't believe anyone who tells you otherwise."

"But that girl –"

"So they've already threatened you, huh." Erza cut her off. "That's London McDermott and her two sidekicks. They would always threaten female transferees to stay away from Loke." She explained.

"She's obsessed with him." Happy added.

"Just ignore her." Loke said, displeasure in his voice and expression. "If she does something to you, tell me. So, how about lunch?" Then without waiting for her reply, he grabbed her hand and pulled her away with him.

"H-Hey! Let me go!" Lucy struggled in vain as she was being dragged effortlessly by Loke. "Bastard, let me go!"

"They lllllike each other." Happy slurred as he and Erza watched the two disappear in a corner.

"Just don't he dare make Lucy cry." Erza said as she cracked her knuckles which made Happy shiver in fear. "Or I'll shred him to pieces with my bare hands."

"Scary…"

* * *

Lucy was glaring at Loke the whole time.

"Could you please let go of my hand?" She asked for the nth time as she again vainly tried to pull her hand away.

But he just held it tighter as he scanned the food on display. They're at the school cafeteria right now, the one located on the juniors' building. They were at the counter, deciding on what to buy, but Lucy could feel death glares being sent onto her.

And she didn't need to guess why.

"Hey, I said, let me go." She repeated through clenched teeth.

"I like holding your hand." Loke said as he pointed at various foods to the saleslady. "It's so soft. Just like a baby's."

Lucy blushed at what he said which made him grin. "Let me go. Your fangirls are murdering me already."

Sensing her distress, Loke looked around the huge cafeteria and noticed that most, if not all, of the girls there were already sending Lucy death glares. But when they saw him looking, they instantly went back to being all smiles and hearts on their eyes. He shrugged at that before turning back to the blonde girl beside him. "Don't worry, I wouldn't let them do anything. I will protect you." He said as he stared intently at her.

Lucy blushed once more. She'd already lost count of how many times she blushed that day and was getting tired of it. Would she possibly faint due to the large amount of blood that would go up on her head? "Whatever, you playboy." She snapped as she tried pulling her hand away from his for the last time. To her surprise, and disappointment which she wouldn't admit, he let go of her instantly. She looked up at Loke only to find him smiling down at her.

"Princess, do me a favor, please?" He asked as he got the tray full of food. "Could you hold that book for a while?" He motioned to a lone book lying near the cash registrar. "My hands are full."

"Ah, sure." Caught off guard at his sudden request, she agreed and then she followed him to the corner where a vacant table was settled.

Once they were settled, he pushed the tray towards her. "Help yourself."

"Eh? B-But –"

"You don't expect me to finish all of this, do you?"

Lucy looked at the tray in front of her. He was right. He couldn't possibly finish it all. He'd ordered lots. From Strawberry Cream Cake to German Franks to Kebabs to Vanilla Ice Cream with Chocolate Sauce then to the… milk? A guy like him drinks milk?

Loke's hand grabbed the milk before she could ever make a move. "Ooppss… I'm afraid this is mine, princess." He said with an apologetic smile as he stabbed the top with a straw.

"I told you, don't call me 'princess'."

"If I don't? What will you do, my lovely _princess?_"

"Why were you doing this?" She asked, looking seriously into his eyes now. She's getting confused with him at what he was doing. They just met that morning and now he's acting so close to her. Okay, granted that Headmaster Makarov assigned him to be her guide for one week but would you treat a person to lunch albeit you just barely know him or her? Definitely not.

But then again, he's the playboy Loke. It wouldn't do his reputation good if he didn't try to charm her even just once.

And his attitude irritated her to hell.

"Doing what?" He asked back before taking a sip of the milk. Then he suddenly purred like a cat in contentment after taking a few sips of the drink.

And much to Lucy's shock, she found that gesture of his so adorable. She never knew that a guy as manly as him could give out a purr like a kitten! She suddenly wanted to pounce onto him and cuddle him.

Then she went back to her senses. What the hell was she thinking? She barely know this guy! She shook her head several times to clear her head, completely unaware that a pair of very amused dark eyes had been watching her ever since.

"Why were you acting so friendly to me? I don't need your help anymore. You're a senior, right? You probably have a class or something. Erza can show me around."

With the straw still clutch to his lips, Loke leaned back on his seat. He continue to watch her as he drained his milk then he shrugged. "I don't even know why." He smiled when she pouted at him. _So cute. _"I just wanted to be with you and know you better." His smile widened when she blushed.

"Rubbish." She muttered. "You think I would fall for that?"

He chuckled. "It's up to you if you believe me or not but I'm telling the truth. I've never felt like this to any girls before." True. Never did once he had any interest in girls the way he was interested with Lucy. And he's not the type to do the first move when it comes to knowing a girl better outside the bedroom.

Lucy felt her cheeks heating up as Loke stared intently at her again. She felt as if she was being burned just by his gaze alone. The feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant but it made her uncomfortable because she'd never felt it before.

"Ah… why do you…" Come on, Lucy, think of another topic! "Why do you wear those glasses? Wasn't it in the rules not to wear coloured glasses?"

"Oh, Headmaster granted an exception on my case. It's not advisable for me to wear non-colored glasses."

"Why?"

"I'll show you." With that, he took off his thinly-framed blue glasses and stared at her again. She stared back at him and just barely managed to suppress a gasp. _.God._

Those eyes of his, as dark as the night, seemed to enthrall her. There's something in his gaze that's preventing her from looking away so she just stared at him, lost and held prisoner in the depths of those black orbs who were staring back at her with emotions she couldn't quite give a name to.

Yes, she could stay looking at him forever like that. She wouldn't mind. Not in the least. Not at all.

Heck. He really needed to wear those glasses all the time.

"LUUUUUCCCYYYYYY~!"

And just like that, the spell was broken. Lucy looked up in time to see something pink in mid-air before she got tackled to the floor by someone. Her back hurt but her head was safe in place as a hand was under it to keep her from hitting it hard against the tiled floor.

"What the heck, you idiot, get off her!" A familiar voice snapped as the weight atop Lucy was lifted. She opened her eyes and saw two familiar guys arguing in front of her. One had pink hair while the other was dark-haired.

"Who were you calling idiot, huh, bastard?"

"Who else, pink-haired idiot?"

"Exhibitionist!"

"Gay!"

"You wanna fight?"

"Bring it on!"

"Guys, guys, stop it." Loke said as he stepped around the two arguing boys and crouched down to Lucy who was still on the floor. He was wearing his glasses again. "You alright, princess?" She nodded. He offered her his hand to her which she quickly accepted then he pulled her up effortlessly. The moment she was back on her own two feet, she turned again to the two boys in front of her, her eyes were now hidden under her bangs. Loke, who noticed it, took a cautious step back. _Uh-oh._

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! GRAY FULLBUSTER!"

The two boys instantly froze when they heard their full names being called and with great punctuation at the end. They slowly turned to face a seething Lucy. They both gulped. They knew that she would only call them with their full names whenever she's extremely pissed at them. Which rarely happened.

And today was one of those rare times.

They swallowed once more.

"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!"


	4. Chapter 4

**FTfan: Yes. Gajeel will be in this chapter. :D**

**Uchiha MeNikki: Thanks for finally clearing up Lily's gender! lol. I couldn't believe I though he was a she. LOL! And yes, Happy, Lucy's scary. *grins* What's with Loke's eyes? Nothing much. It's just his eyes are one of his primary assets here and if he did look at a girl without those sexy-looking glasses, they would surely go moe or worse than that. XDDD  
**

**Lolita-Girl-765: Thank you!  
**

**oshirajinda: Yes. I find it so amusing when she gets mad at Natsu and Gray for being so troublesome. Lol. Thanks!  
**

**flygon3300: Right! They should run for they can never hide. *evil grin*  
**

**WendySorcerressSky: Yes. That's one of their amusing traits. They always fight. XD  
**

**This is chapter. I wouldn't be able to update for a week. I'm going somewhere where there's no internet. Gah! I'm gonna miss Loke and Zeref! Yay! *hearts* Multiple pairings here like: LokexLucy, NatsuxLisanna, GrayxJuvia, GajeelxLevy, JellalxErza and my second most favorite pair, ZerefxMavis! *fangirl squeal* Okay, on to the story! R&R please!  
**

* * *

–**Ordinary Day–**

"Ouch!"

"Ow, Lucy! That hurts!"

"Serves you two right." Lucy huffed as she sat down beside Loke while dusting her hands off imaginary dirt. She then glared at the strawberry blonde guy beside her when she heard him chuckle. "What are you laughing at?" She snapped.

Loke shook his head as he tried to suppress his laughter. "I just couldn't believe that you did that." He knew Erza would beat up any guys without hesitation but he extremely got surprised when he witnessed Lucy kicking Gray and Natsu's asses a while ago. He was amused to find that a petite woman like her could actually fight back. She's definitely not a pushover. She just proved the saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover' to be true.

She pouted at him. "These idiots deserve that." This time, she glared at her cousins who were seated across them. The two had bruises on their faces.

"Eh, we're sorry for leaving you, Luce." Natsu said while stuffing his mouth with the kebab.

"Pinky here challenged me again to a race so we forgot about you." Gray, who was calmly eating the vanilla ice cream, added. "Of course, he lost. _Again._" He and Natsu glared at each other once more.

"Wanna eat my fist, stripper?"

"Wanna get kicked in the ass again, pinky?"

"Stop it!" Lucy exclaimed which made the two huff and turn back to the food they were eating. "And why were you eating that? That's for me and Loke!" She ran her hand frustratingly on her blonde hair. Natsu and Gray would never ever change. Ever since they were just kids, the two had been on a constant rivalry on who's the better one. They may be a year older than her but she's clearly more mature than the two of them combined.

"I was really surprised when you said that they're your cousins." Loke commented as he watched Lucy pull at her hair in agitation. He felt something unpleasant spread in his chest a while ago when Natsu pounced on Lucy. He had the strong urge to beat the hell out of the pink-haired teen for touching his Lucy.

He suddenly froze as his mind halted its current train of thoughts when he realized what he just told himself. HIS Lucy? What the hell. When did he ever become possessive of a girl?

Err… just now?

Uh-oh. This isn't good.

He suddenly stood up from his seat which made the three look at him curiously. He forced a smile. "I just remembered that I still have to do something." He then turned to leave. "Nice meeting you, Lucy. Natsu, Gray, see you!" Then without waiting for any replies, he ran out of the cafeteria.

"What's with him?" Natsu asked as his hand shot out and went to grab the german frank in front of him the same time Gray's hand did. They glared at each other. "Let go, stripper."

"You want me to cut off your hand, pinky?"

The two went on arguing but Lucy just ignored them. Her mind was on Loke. She got really confused at the way he acted just a while ago. He looked like he was nervous or scared about something. "Weird guy." She muttered to herself.

"So Luce, why are you with Loke?" Gray asked as he chewed on the frank. He and Natsu decided to divide it when they notice that Lucy was spacing out.

"Don't tell me you're dating Loke!" Natsu shouted which made several students to look at them. Lucy instantly hit him on the head to shut him up. "Ouch! What's that for?"

"Idiot. Everyone can hear us." She snapped. It made her wonder why the other people on the cafeteria just noticed them now. They didn't look their way even if Natsu and Gray had been causing a ruckus a while ago. _Don't tell me it's because of that Loke?_

"Yeah. What were you doing with him, Lucy?" Gray asked again. "He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

Lucy stopped herself from blushing when what happened a while ago replayed in her mind. She instantly shook her head. "N-No! He was just showing me around. Headmaster Makarov assigned him as my guide for the whole week."

"Why was he the one assigned? That old geezer!" Natsu exclaimed, his fist waving in the air.

Lucy and Gray hit him on the head. "Idiot pink-head. Show some respect." Gray snapped then he turned back to her. "Why did that old geezer chose him, huh?"

Lucy shook her head. These two would really never change. "Because he was there at his office. And because you two left me!" She glared at them again which made them gulp nervously.

"S-Sorry…" The two chorused in low voices.

"Sorry isn't enough. You two must treat me to dinner tonight."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Good."

Then Natsu and Gray turned serious. She raised her eyebrow questioningly at them. "You shouldn't be too close to Loke, Luce." Natsu said.

"He's our friend. One of the closest even." Gray added. "But he's such a playboy. You should be careful around him. We don't want you to get hurt."

Lucy smiled. Her heart warming up as she looked at Natsu and Gray eating heartily in front of her. They would always be the same boys she knew. The two boys whom she'd grown up with and whom she loves so much. Her nakama, her brothers.

"I know, guys. Thanks."

* * *

"It's good that we're classmates in Music!" Levy cheerfully exclaimed as she, Lucy, Lisanna, Juvia, Erza and Happy went to their last class that afternoon.

"Yeah. I was getting bored of having no one to talk to." Lucy said then she smiled at everyone. They smiled back at her.

"We're here." Happy announced as they stopped in front of a room. "Music Room Number 3."**[1]**

"I wonder who's our teacher." Lisanna said as the six of them went inside the music room only to be see…

"Happpyyyyy!"

"Hi, Luce!"

"Erza…"

Aside from their junior classmates, some seniors were also there. Lucy saw Natsu talking cheerfully with Happy, Gray was waving at her, then there's a dark-haired girl who looked like she's drunk or something, a guy with long black hair looking like he's a leader of a gang, a handsome blue-haired guy with a tattoo on his right eye and then…

There's Loke. He was seated near the window and flirting with two girls that Lucy recognized as her classmates. He was ignoring everyone except the two.

She pouted. Why was he acting like she didn't exist? He was so friendly that morning.

_Too _friendly if one might say.

_Duh. I don't care about him. _She mused irritably as she watched Erza walked up to the handsome blue-haired guy.

"What is the meaning of this, Jellal? Why are you here?" She asked as she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

The guy called Jellal smirked. "Easy, sweetie. We were just told to head here." Then he gave her a smile that made Erza blush.

_Who thought that Erza could blush like that? _Lucy mused then she felt something heavy leaning on her left side and found out that it was Juvia. Then she noticed the heavy blush on the solemn bluenette's cheeks. "Juvia, what's wrong? Are you ill?" She asked concernedly as she felt the other's forehead.

"Oh my god… i-it's Gray-sama…" Juvia muttered as her sea-blue eyes focused on the dark-haired boy that was grinning at them.

"Gray?" Lucy repeated, confused as to what happened to the composed and serene Juvia she'd met a while ago. "Yes, that's Gray. What's the matter?"

Before Juvia could open her mouth to speak again, Gray was already in front of them. "Yo, Juvia, Luce. What were you doing here?"

"Ah… w-we're…" Juvia stuttered. Lucy got confused and curious even more. Then something clicked into place. Her brown orbs widened and her jaw dropped open. But before she could say anything, Lisanna had dragged her away from Gray and Juvia who didn't seem to notice what was happening around them.

"She likes… Gray?" She asked, mostly to herself. She couldn't believe that someone as pretty as Juvia would like that weird cousin of hers.

"She's in love with him." Lisanna said with a smile. "She fell in love with him at first sight when we were just freshmen and Gray was a sophomore."

"And he knew about it." Lucy added as she watched Gray say something to Juvia that made the bluenette blush harder. She raised an eyebrow. She didn't know that he could act like that around girls. Didn't he and Natsu consider girls as troublesome?

"Yes. Everyone thinks that it would only be a matter of time before the two of them would be together." Lisanna replied with a smile. "Formally, that is."

Lucy nodded then her attention was diverted to another couple talking a few feet from her.

"See, Gajeel, I found this old book on my grandmother's library. It's bloody brilliant! It's about a young wizard who got his parents killed when he was just a baby. The most evil and most powerful wizard of all time tried to kill when he was just a baby but failed. Hear that? When he was just a baby!"**[2]**

"Yeah, yeah, I heard that shorty." The boy called Gajeel, who looked like a gangster, muttered as he avoided his gaze from Levy. Lucy and Lisanna could clearly see that he likes the cheerful bluenette.

"And he likes Levy." Lucy mumbled, sweat dropped forming on her head. She turned to Lisanna who was giggling. "Okay, can you tell me who they are?"

"Of course." The white-haired girl said with a nod. "That guy Levy was talking to is Gajeel Redfox. He's a former gangster which explains his looks. He and Levy like each other though they're both dumb to ever admit or notice it."

"That girl who looked like she's always drunk is Cana Alberona. She's okay and is fun to be with. She's got lots of admirers seeing how sexy she is."

Lucy nodded in agreement. Cana is surely the type that Loke would want.

She huffed in annoyance. _As if I care._

"That handsome blue-haired guy that Erza was talking to is Jellal Fernandes. He's the current president of the Student Council with our Erza as the Vice President, of course. Like you, he's also Erza's childhood friend. Though I think it's more appropriate to call them as childhood sweethearts. He was the first friend she made after she transferred here from Era."

"Are they together?"

"Formally? No. Though he's constantly flirting with her. Actually, Jellal-kun is the second most popular guy here in Fairy Tail Academy. But he doesn't care about girls or show any interest to them aside from friendship. The only girl he constantly flirts with is Erza."

Lucy watched the couple again. Jellal was smirking while Erza was getting all flushed. "They look good together."

"That's what everyone thinks, too. Nobody can calm Erza down when she's in a raging mood except him."

Lucy shivered a little when she remembered how Erza had beaten up three boys when they made fun of her back in kindergarten. Since then, everyone got scared of Erza and no one dared to make fun or bully her anymore. "Yeah, she's scary."

"And the most popular guy here in Fairy Tail Academy is none other than Loke Cross." Lisanna continued as she motioned to the strawberry blonde teen who was still busy flirting with other girls. "He's the sole heir of his family's vast business empire and he's also the most brilliant student here in Fairy Tail Academy. He always got straight A's."

"Really?" Lucy asked as she turned to look at Loke who was laughing at what the girl on his right said. Annoyance settled in her again. "He didn't look like it."

"He's almost perfect. Well, as the saying goes, nobody is perfect." Lisanna said. "The only thing that girls, and I mean those who were looking for a serious commitment, wouldn't like about him was that he's a true blue Casanova. He has girls around him wherever you look at. So, Lucy, beware of him. He's extremely loyal to his friends, which was a good trait but he's known to play around girls."

Lucy was still staring at Loke when he suddenly turned his head and his eyes met hers. The blonde could hear the loud beating of her heart as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Then just like that, he broke the eye contact and turned his gaze back to the two girls he was flirting with a while ago. His eyes held no recognition for her indicating that he knew her or something.

"Bastard." She hissed under her breath. He had the nerve to ignore her after kissing her that morning! _Forget about him, Lucy. He's not worth it. _She told herself. She heaved a deep breath to calm herself down then she mustered a smile before turning back to Lisanna. "Thanks for the warning, Lisanna. Don't worry, I wouldn't fall for him."

Lisanna smiled then she turned to look at Natsu who was still talking animatedly with Happy as if they're close friends. "And he's…" She blushed lightly which didn't pass Lucy's eyes. "…Natsu Dragneel. He's –"

"I know him." Lucy cut her off. She smiled when Lisanna looked at her, surprised. "I know him and Gray Fullbuster. In fact, I know them very much."

"A-Are… are you and Natsu… a c-couple?" Lisanna asked with a blush. Her usually cheerful blue eyes held a light of sadness in them.

Lucy coughed. "No! Of course not!"

The white-haired girl's eyes lit up again. "Then with Gray?"

"So you're one of Juvia's love rival?" Juvia asked in a menacing voice as she stalked towards Lucy.

Dating her cousins? Ewwwww. "No! What the hell are you two talking about? Lisanna, Natsu is all yours and Juvia, you can have Gray. We're cousins."

"WHAT!" Lisanna exclaimed as Juvia's eyes widened in surprise at the revelation. "They're your cousins?"

"Yeah." Lucy said, a sweat drop forming on her head again. "I know it's hard to believe the three of us are blood-related."

"Yeah. Gray and Natsu are always arguing though they seemed close." Lisanna remarked. "Never once did they mention that they're blood relatives. And you certainly aren't loud and annoying like them."

"Gray-sama isn't annoying." Juvia defended her beloved then she looked at Lucy. "Juvia will scratch you off my love rival list. Juvia is really sorry, cousin-in-law."

Lucy and Lisanna sweat dropped. Juvia was really head over heels for Gray.

Then the door opened again and in came a very cute and petite woman with very long and wavy blonde hair and large green eyes. She wore a frilly, pink-layered robe tied by a red bow on her neck. She also have wing-like adornments around her ears. She doesn't look like a student and she's not wearing the school uniform though she looked like a kid so Lucy deduced that she's the teacher. Everyone settled on their seats.

"Hello everyone." The petite lady began. "You probably know me already but I'm going to introduce myself again. I'm Mavis Vermillion and I will be your Music teacher for this school year. You may be wondering why this class both have juniors and seniors. Actually, I was only going to teach the juniors but Poluchka-sensei went on leave so seniors' class Emerald was mixed in this class." She explained. "Is that fine with you?"

Everyone nodded. "As if we can do anything about it." Gajeel muttered which earned him a slap on the shoulder from Levy. "What the heck, shorty?"

Mavis giggled. "So it's settled then. Now, to start the class, I have a project for all of you." The class groaned upon hearing this. "Don't worry, this will be the final project but I will just inform you ahead of time so you can prepare. I will pair each of you then before this school year ends, you will present to the class what you've learned in this subject. You can sing, play instruments, compose a song, even dance."

"Play instruments… sing… compose… dance…" Gajeel repeated, a certain scene was on his mind at the moment. It was him wearing an all-white suit and a hat while playing guitar and singing the song he composed. The new student, whatever her name was, was dancing to the tune wearing a bunny costume. He grinned evilly as he stared at the blonde girl sitting beside Lisanna.

Lucy shivered. _What the heck? _She suddenly felt like she was being watched. But when she looked around, she saw that everyone had their attention to Mavis. _Must be my imagination. _She mused as she shook her head.

"Okay, I will pair you up now." Mavis got her class list and mechanical pencil as she sat atop the table, dropping her shoes on the floor thus leaving her feet bare. If a stranger would see her, they would surely think she's a little kid. "Mmm…" She looked thoughtfully at the list.

"Is she just going to randomly pair up students?" Lucy whispered to Lisanna.

"First pair: Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden."

Gajeel and Levy looked at each other then they both blushed and looked away. Mavis smiled at the reaction of the two. Looks like Mirajane was right after all. "Second pair: Loke Cross and Gray Fullbuster."

Juvia and Loke's fangirls looked like the world suddenly crashed down upon them while Loke and Gray grinned at each other.

"Third: Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet."

"So we're stuck with each other, darling." The blue-haired guy whispered to Erza. He smirked when she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Fourth: Natsu Dragneel and Happy Azure."

"Yay! Happpppyyyyy!"

"Natsuuuuuu!"

"Goodluck to Happy." Gray said with a snicker. He and Lucy winked at each other.

"Fifth: Cana Alberona and Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy looked at Cana who grinned at her. "Let's drink till we both pass out, Lucy!"

Lucy was sweat dropped. "Hehe…"

"Cana, don't be a bad influence to Lucy." Gray said, Natsu nodded in agreement.

The dark-haired girl just rolled her eyes at the two. "As if you two aren't bad influences."

"Then, Juvia Lockser and Lisanna Strauss."

Lisanna smiled at the dejected Juvia. "Let's do our best, Juvia!"

Mavis went on with the pairing. When she was finished, she dismissed the class. "We'll have our first lesson tomorrow. See you!"

Everyone then began to leave the classroom while Mavis just stayed there sitting atop the table, swinging her bare feet carelessly like a child. She smiled at Lucy who was the last one to leave. "I hope you enjoy your stay here, Lucy. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Lucy smiled. She already liked Mavis the moment the petite blonde entered the room a while ago. Now, she liked her even more. The rumors about the founder of Fairy Tail Academy being so kind and carefree was true after all. "Thank you, Mavis-sensei."

"Mavis? Let's go." A good-looking, black-haired guy said as he entered the music room. Lucy bowed at him before leaving the room. He nodded and smiled slightly at her. Then he turned to the petite blonde still sitting atop the table. "Your shoes… oh, not again." He knelt down in front of her and placed the shoes back to her feet. "You shouldn't be taking them off when you're outside." Mavis has this habit of taking off her shoes anytime and anywhere. She's sort of like Gray but not that bad.

Mavis smiled at him. "Thank you, Zeref-kun."

Zeref sighed then he smiled at her as he stood up. "Oh, well. What can I do? You cute little brat." He said as he pinched her cheeks softly.

Lucy swiftly left when she saw Zeref leaning closer to Mavis. She's not dumb like Natsu to not know what's going to happen next. She smiled as she walked out of the building. She heard about Zeref, too. He's the famous Chemistry teacher in Fairy Tail Academy who was also Mavis Vermillion's childhood sweetheart. The two got married last year and it was a very festive moment for Fairy Tail Academy.

"They look good together." She said with a smile as she went to the school gate. She wouldn't wait for Natsu or Gray for she really wanted to rest already.

Her brown orbs suddenly narrowed when she was already near the gate. She saw two students kissing. _Not again. _She groaned in her mind. Her eyes narrowed even more when she realized that the boy was Loke and he's kissing some green-haired bitch! _Damn playboy._ She irritably mused, completely ignoring the urge of wanting to yank the bitch away from him and strangle her to death. "You two, get a room." She snapped as she passed by them and left the school without looking back.

If she only looked back, she could've seen Loke's amused eyes as he watched her walk away.

* * *

**[1] It's the Music Room in the anime Ouran High School Host Club where the Host Club was located.**

**[2] Yes, it's Harry Potter. I love that book!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HinaSnowBastia: Yeah. Sort of. XDD**

**oshirajinda: Yes. Loke could be dumb to ignore and even try to run away from his feelings for Lucy! Oh well. I love Zeref and Mavis. I was thinking of making a fic for them, too. :D  
**

**WendySorcerresSky: Yep, with the exception of Jellal and Erza, of course. At first I thought to make it like a love pair starting with Gajeel and Levy then ending up to Natsu and Lisanna. But I changed my mind. It's funnier if I partnered them with their S-class test partner. :D  
**

**Please review! Reviews serves as my life force. Lol. I'm serious. *stare***

* * *

–**Ordinary Day–**

Lucy had been in Fairy Tail Academy for a month already and she couldn't say that she hadn't enjoyed every single day of her life there. She had found old friends and made new ones. She found her second family in Fairy Tail though they couldn't be compared to the love her mother and father had given her, still they made the pain of losing her parents bearable.

Erza and Jellal finally became a couple in that one month. The blue-haired guy finally got the courage to act according to his feelings. After one of their monthly meetings with the Student Council, he surprised her and everyone present by confessing to her and asking her to be his girlfriend. Lucy would give everything to have witnessed that event but among their friends, Levy was the only lucky one for she's a member of the Student Council, too. And she was also the one who told them about the good news.

She's happy for them. Jellal had become her friend, too, and she found him to be an adorable young man. A polite and reserved guy who only goes naughty and flirty when he's dealing with Erza.

_Guys should act like Jellal. They should only flirt with the girl they like. _She mused. _He's better than that Loke._

Her mood suddenly went sour when she remembered the gorgeous strawberry blonde guy who first welcomed her to Fairy Tail Academy. He was also the one who had managed to evoke different feelings from her just in one day. And he was the only guy who stole a kiss from her (a very hot and a very passionate one if one must say), flirt with her and go cold towards her on a single day.

He was weird. Not the weirdness her cousin Gray had when he's always unconsciously stripping his clothes and certainly not the weirdness that Natsu possessed. Loke was weird. He was acting now like he didn't know her or plainly put, he's acting like she doesn't exist at all.

"Stupid lion…" She muttered. She'd secretly called him that because of his long spiky hair that looked like a lion's mane. She didn't dislike it at all. In fact, she thought that it made him more attractive. "If he doesn't like me, then fine! I don't like him, too." She added as she walked towards the gym for her PE class. "Seriously, what's his problem?" She frustratingly asked as she ran a hand on her blonde tresses. "Don't he dare approach me or I would surely kick his ass."

"Lu-chan, here!" Levy called as she waved her hand to the blonde. Lucy saw her and Lisanna so she joined them.

"Hi, guys. What would we be doing now?" Lucy asked as she watched their PE teacher, Elfman Strauss going in front. He's Lisanna's older brother and despite his bulky appearance, he's got a soft heart especially for his sisters Mirajane and Lisanna.

"Elf-bro said that we would be having basic exercises. We would record it then at the end of the year we would perform those exercises again and see if there's any improvement or decline to our performance." Lisanna explained.

"Ah, okay." Lucy said as she looked around. Their classmates began to pair up. "Who would be your partner, Lisanna?"

"Oh, my partner's Happy."

"Aye!" Happy said with a smile as he appeared beside the white-haired girl. "Goodluck, Lucy, Levy!" Then the two went to find a place.

"So it's you and me, Lu-chan." Levy said with a smile. "Let's do our best!"

Lucy smiled as she nodded. "Hai!"

* * *

"Okay, that's it for today!" Elfman shouted which made the students sigh in relief. "Be sure to train and study hard, guys. That would help you become a real man."

"Haaaa…" Lucy exhaustedly lied down on the gym floor, her arms spread wide. She was panting heavily. "T-That… That was torture!" She breathed. Elfman had them performing push-ups, curl-ups, sprint, and other physically-exhausting activities. "Goodness, I think I'm going to die. Good thing we don't have music class today. I don't think I can move anymore."

Levy smiled as she sat down and drank from her mineral water bottle. "I'm going ahead, Lu-chan. I still have a meeting with the council. I don't want to be late. You know, Erza. She's strict with regards to tardiness."

"Yeah. I wonder if we could ask Jellal to make her loosen up a bit." Lucy said which made the blue-haired girl snicker.

"Maybe…" Levy forced herself to get up and slowly grabbed her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow then." With a wave, she left the gym.

Lucy waved back at Levy then sighed when she was gone. She's all alone on the gym now. She looked up on the ceiling and just stayed lying there. She's really tired. The activity drained her. She's not the sporty type of person. The sporty ones are Erza, Natsu and Gray. She yawned. She's getting sleepy, too. Maybe she could have a power nap.

The last thing she remembered before she was totally pulled into a deep sleep was the sound of footsteps approaching.

* * *

"Huh!" Lucy gasped as she instantly sat up. Something had suddenly woke her up. What was it?

She looked around and noticed that she's not in the gym anymore but on the school clinic. Her brows furrowed. _How did I get here? _She asked herself as she got off the bed. That's when she noticed the dark coat around her shoulders. It's the outer coat of the male uniform.

Before she could ask additional questions to herself, the door of the clinic opened and in came the last person she wanted to see.

"So you're awake." Loke said with a smile as he approached her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She replied, still confused as to why he was here.

"Good." Then he grabbed her hand and began pulling her out. "Let's go home."

"W-Wait!" She tried pulling her hand but he wouldn't let go. "What happened? Why was I at the clinic?" She asked.

"I found you sleeping at the gym." Loke said without looking back at her. He just kept on walking and dragging her out of the building. "You know, you shouldn't sleep on the gym floor wearing thin clothes. You'll get sick."

Lucy looked down at her PE uniform which consisted of a navy blue short shorts and white shirt. She blushed and pulled the coat tight around her using her free hand. She looked at Loke again and realized that he's just wearing a white long-sleeved polo and a midnight-blue necktie. She looked down at the coat she's wearing again and blushed harder. "I-Is… Is this yours?" She asked meekly.

"Huh?" He looked back at her confused. When he saw her blushing while clutching his coat, he smirked. "Of course. I wouldn't let anyone, especially other guys, see what I saw a while ago, princess." He said teasingly which caused her to blush even more if that was still possible. He chuckled. "You're so cute when you blush." He teased her even more.

"Shut up!" She snapped at him. Making him laugh this time. She pouted. "What's this drama now, Loke? And give me my bag." She tried to get her bag from him but he just pulled it out of her way. "Give it to me, dammit!"

He stopped walking then he faced her with narrowed eyes. She shivered a bit when she realized how dangerous and how sexy he looked right now. She took a step back but he caught her chin and raised it up so she could look at him straight in the eye. "You have a very sharp tongue, princess, and I don't intend to let that go sharper." Then before she could say anything, he dipped his head and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Lucy's eyes widened. She tried to push him away but he stopped her from moving backwards by trapping both of her hands in between their bodies. So she tried her best to close her mouth because she knew that the moment she would give in to him, it would be the end for her.

With her newfound determination, she pushed him away with all her might then slapped him hard. She'd slapped perverts who tried to take advantage of her before and felt satisfied when she was able to hit them so she was confused why she felt bad for hitting Loke. "That wasn't funny at all!" She shouted, her heart pounding so hard she thought it would burst. She grabbed her bag from him and began to walk away.

But she suddenly felt her arm give way even before she could make five steps. She dropped her bag to the ground as she stared at her shaking hands. _What's the matter? Why couldn't I move them?_

"That's the after-effect of your PE activity a while ago." Loke said as he picked up her bag that she dropped on the floor and slung it on his shoulder. He looked at her which made her flinch inwardly. "Elfman probably made all of you do strenuous activities so your muscles are sore from it." He held out his hand to her. "Let's go? I'll take you home."

She stared hesitantly at his hand. If she would follow her instincts, she would instantly accept that hand and let him take her home. That way, they would be together longer and she could be assured that she could reach home safely. But common sense tells her something's off.

Seeing her hesitation, Loke sighed. "I'm sorry." He said, his voice was so low that Lucy almost never heard it. He looked away. "I know what I did was wrong. And I promise I wouldn't do anything again that you wouldn't like." He smiled at her. "So, forgive me?"

Lucy's resolve to stay away from Loke instantly melted the moment she stared at him making a cute face. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing but wasn't able to hold it out longer. She giggled which made him smile in relief. "Fine. Just make sure you wouldn't do that again."

Loke just smiled at her. He wouldn't promise that he wouldn't kiss her again. She's too tempting for her own good. However, he would promise her that he wouldn't do anything that she doesn't like. _Damn, when did I become submissive to a girl? _He wondered mentally. _I'm getting crazy perhaps._

After that first meeting with Lucy, he got scared at the possessiveness he felt for her albeit they just met for a few hours only. He wasn't the possessive and the submissive type. Okay, he's possessive 'cause it's one of the traits of someone born under the constellation of Leo but he's not, definitely not, possessive with women. They could hang out with other boys for all he cared.

But with Lucy, it was different. He didn't want any guys being around her except him. He remembered that he almost beat the hell out of Natsu for touching Lucy. He wanted to do everything just so he could see her smile, regardless if she liked him or not. But of course, he wanted her to like him, too.

And that feeling scared him so he stayed away. He treated her like she doesn't exist, hoping that it would diminish the unnamed feelings he has for her.

But unfortunately, for him, his plan backfired. The less he interacted with her, the more he wanted to be around her. He was jealous of Jellal, Gajeel, Happy and heck, even Natsu and Gray for being able to talk to her everyday.

So today, after a month of ignoring her and staying away, he decided to hell with everything. He would do anything that he wanted to do and no one can stop him. Not even Lucy.

"Hey, Loke? What the hell, Loke, wake up!" Lucy's hand waving in front of his face pulled Loke from his reverie. He blinked several times which made her pout.

"Yes, princess? I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

"Forget it." She said then she did something that surprised them both, though Loke quickly hid his reaction. She placed her hand on his waiting hand and pulled him out of the building. "Come on, it's already getting dark. Natsu and Gray would skin you alive if you don't take me home in five minutes!"

Loke watched the blonde girl walking ahead of him with a soft smile he wasn't even aware he made. He doesn't know what he's feeling but for now, he's happy to be with her. "Of course, my lady."

* * *

**What do you think? R&R please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**WendySkyMaiden: Yes, this will be some sort of a hate-love relationship. XD**

**HinaSnowBastia: I will have a third party here for Lucy and Loke. It will be that handsome guy. Lol. I won't name him for now but maybe you can easily guess who he is. :D  
**

**121: Thank you! :D  
**

**Uchiha MeNikki: It's alright, Nikki-chan (Is it alright if I call you that?) *grins* I really love Zeref and Mavis, even so when they're together! And on chapter 5, yes, I thought to include a Leo's characteristic and a Lion as well. It seemed nice. XD  
**

**oshirajinda: Thank you! :D  
**

**Son Goshen: Honestly, it never occurred to me that Zeref and Mavis could be a couple until a friend of mine, a fellow fanfic writer, told me about it. Oh, well. They're my second favorite FT pair. Next to LoLu, of course! :D**

* * *

**This chapter contains some sort of Facebook moment. I got inspired with the fic 'Fairy Book' by Lianne Sabrina so I tried to make one. Though I think I have to improve it. But please bear with it for the moment. Teehee~**

* * *

–**Ordinary Day–**

That night of Facebook:

**Lisanna Strauss **wrote on **Lucy Heartfilia's Wall**

_Hey, Lucy! I know what you did this afternoon. Teehee! You guys really look good together! *squeal*_

_October 19 at 9:39 pm · Loke Cross, Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser and 11 others like this._

**Lucy Heartfilia **_O.o? What are you talking about, Lisanna?_

_October 19 at 9:40 pm · Like_

**Lisanna Strauss **_Oh, I just happen to see you and _**Loke Cross **_going home together. And you two were holding hands! *grin*_

_October 19 at 9:42 pm · Tag friends · Levy McGarden, Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes and 50 others like this._

**Lucy Heartfilia **_O / / / / O_

_October 19 at 9:43 pm · Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **_What the hell? Loke! I am so gonna beat you up! Grrr…_

_October 19 at 9:45 pm · Gray Fullbuster likes this._

**Gray Fullbuster **_I'll help you pinky._

_October 19 at 9:46 pm __· Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia Natsu Dragneel **_and _**Gray Fullbuster **_idiots! Stop being so violent! And _**Lisanna Strauss**, _he just walked me home._

_October 19 at 9:47 pm · Tag friends_

**Happy Azure **_He lllllikes you!_

_October 19 at 9:49 pm · Loke Cross, Lisanna Strauss, Erza Scarlet and 30 others like this._

**Lucy Heartfilia **_Damn you, Happy! Loke! Why are you liking his comment, you bastard?_

_October 19 at 9:50 pm · Like_

**Loke Cross **_Because he's right?_

_October 19 at 9:52 pm · Koichii, Happy Azure, Levy McGarden, Lisanna Strauss and 100 others like this._

**Lucy Heartfilia **_O / / / O Shut up, you lion!_

_October 19 at 9:55 pm · Like_

**Happy Azure Lucy Heartfilia **_You lllllike him!_

_October 19 at 9:56 pm · Tag friends · Loke Cross, Gajeel Redfox, Cana Alberona and Jellal Fernandes like this._

**Lucy Heartfilia **_O / / / / O No way!_

_October 19 at 9:59 pm · Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster like this._

**Loke Cross **_Oh, don't be shy anymore , love. After what we did…_

_October 19 at 10:00 pm · Lisanna Strauss, Levy McGarden, Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser and 200 others like this._

**Lisanna Strauss **_Detailsssss!_

_October 19 at 10:01 pm · Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser and Erza Scarlet like this._

**Lucy Heartfilia **_Oh, please. I don't have any love life right now unlike Erza. _**Lisanna Strauss**_ and _**Levy McGarden**_, I don't really want to do this but you guys leave me no choice. If you don't shut up now, I would surely tell HIM and HIM that you two like them. *smirks*_

_October 19 at 10:05 pm · Tag Friends_

**Natsu Dragneel **_Whoa! Who do you like, Lisanna?_

_October 19 at 10:06 pm · Lucy Heartfilia and Loke Cross like this._

**Lisanna Strauss **_O / / / O Butt off, Natsu! Lucccyyyyy… *teary-eyes*_

_October 19 at 10:07 pm · Lucy Heartfilia likes this._

**Natsu Dragneel **_I was just asking! *pout*_

_October 19 at 10:08 pm · Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **_You sure are dense, pinky. Haha!_

_October 19 at 10:10 pm · Lucy Heartfilia, Loke Cross and Lisanna Strauss like this._

**Natsu Dragneel **_Shut up, stripper!_

_October 19 at 10:11 pm · Like_

**Gajeel Redfox **_Hey, Blondie! Who does shorty like?_

_October 19 at 10:14 pm · Lucy Heartfilia and Loke Cross like this._

**Gray Fullbuster **_Another dense idiot. *sigh*_

_October 19 at 10:15 pm · Levy McGarden likes this._

**Gajeel Redfox **_What the hell? You wanna get killed, Fullbuster?_

_October 19 at 10:16 pm · Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **_I'll help Gajeel!_

_October 19 at 10:17 pm · Like_

**Gajeel Redfox **_Shut up, Salamander!_**[1]**

_October 19 at 10:19 pm · Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **_Bastard Gajeel!_

_October 19 at 10:20 pm · Like_

**Lucy Heartfilia **_*facepalm* Ugh. Why am I surrounded with idiots? I'm outta here._

_October 19 at 10:21 pm · Gray Fullbuster, Lisanna Strauss, Erza Scarlet and Levy McGarden like this._

**Loke Cross **_I'm coming with you, princess!_

_October 19 at 10:22 pm · Lisanna Strauss and Levy McGarden like this._

* * *

_**Lucy Heartfilia and Loke Cross are now offline.**_

* * *

Lucy was in a bad mood when she went to school the next day. She had woken up ten minutes before her first class which made her panic. She hastily took a quick shower, not the proper bath that she wanted the most, and dressed in haste only to find Natsu and Gray helping themselves with her food on her kitchen the moment she got out of her room.

And the two were such huge eaters.

"Got to go to the grocery again." She muttered as she entered the campus. Then she grinned in satisfaction when she remembered how she kicked her cousins out of her house literally. "Hah! Serve them right."

Her grin turned into a worried frown when she noticed that the students she passed by were whispering to each other while staring at her. _What the heck is going on? _Then she went pale when she realized something. She'd seen this on television before. It happens when a student has a very scandalous picture posted on the bulletin board of the school. She hastily ran and checked the board. It was full of announcements but no scandalous pictures much to her relief.

_So, what were they whispering about? _She asked herself again as she proceeded to her classroom. She had a feeling that she would be in trouble today.

* * *

"I wonder what Lu-chan's reaction would be." Levy said as she, Erza, Happy, Lisanna and Juvia went to their classroom that morning. "She denied it last night but the way she and Loke were acting, even on Facebook, they're like a couple."

Lisanna nodded in agreement. "I wonder if Natsu and Gray would really beat Loke up."

"Gray-sama wouldn't do that." Juvia defended. "He's not that kind of person."

The others just rolled their eyes. "Lucy would be mad about this for sure." Erza said. The others nodded.

"But they lllllike each other." Happy slurred which earned another nod from the girls.

"Let's check if Lu-chan knew about it already." Levy said as she opened the door of their classroom. "Lu-chan –" She halted in her track and stopped what she was saying at what she saw.

"Levy? What –huh." Lisanna, Erza, Juvia and Happy halted, too, and all of them stared dumbly at the scene before them.

"I told you, they lllllike each other." Happy slurred again but only the girls could hear him.

"Yeah… It seems like that." Lisanna agreed as they continue to stare dumbly at Lucy who was already on her seat while Loke was leaning against the desk beside hers and was facing her**[2]**. The two seemed to be talking… err… arguing about something and hadn't noticed them yet. The other students were watching them curiously, too, with the girls looking at Loke with hearts in their eyes.

"What's going on here?" Erza demanded. The couple (I know they're not yet a couple but they will be so, yeah) turned to look at them. "And why is he here?" She pointed at Loke.

Lucy wrinkled her nose cutely then she looked back at Loke. "Yeah, why are you here by the way?" She asked as if she just realized that.

Loke shrugged as he slammed his hands in his pants pockets. "I just wanted to see you." He said with a smile.

Lucy blushed which made her friends sigh ("She's a goner," they all thought). "Shut up, Loke. Why don't you go back to wherever you came from, huh?"

"So the rumor is true?" Lisanna asked which made the two look at her again.

"What rumor?" Lucy asked with a frown.

"That you two are a couple already." Levy finished.

Lucy's eyes widened then her mouth dropped open. But before she could say anything to disprove it, Loke beat her to it. "Yes. Lucy's my girlfriend." He said with a smile which made Lucy and his fangirls gasp in horror.

"Loke-sama, no!"

"They lllllike each other!"

"Yay! Congratulations, Lu-chan!"

"Juvia is happy for her cousin-in-law."

"Wait!" Lucy exclaimed then she stood up and grabbed Loke's hand. "We need to talk." She said through clenched teeth then she pulled him outside.

"Goodluck with Loke." Erza mumbled as she went to her seat. She got her book out of her bag to review for a while before class would start.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Loke ended up in a vacant classroom. "So, what do you want to talk about, princess?" Loke asked as he leaned against the door and watched as Lucy paced back and forth the empty classroom.

"Don't 'princess' me!" She yelled. "Why did you tell them I'm your girlfriend?"

"You'll be my girlfriend sooner or later, so why not sooner?"

Lucy blushed then she sighed. "You said you wouldn't do anything that I don't want. What happened to that promise now?"

He didn't reply but he pushed himself off the door and began walking towards her. She took a step back but he swiftly caught her around the waist to prevent her from backing away further. "Are you sure you don't want this?" He smiled when she looked away, blushing furiously. He cupped her chin to make her look back at him. "Don't fight it, love. It tried to fight it but I ended up running back to you." He murmured as he slowly dipped his head.

Lucy could hear the loud beating of his heart. Or was it hers? His smell, that fresh, masculine scent, was subtly seducing her. Her brain was telling her to move and push him away but her body wouldn't move. "F-Fight what?" She asked as she watched him lean closer.

"This." Then Loke's soft warm lips were on hers. She instantly clung onto him as she tilted her head to give him full access to her mouth. They fought over dominance for a while with him winning in the end.

He leaned his forehead against hers as they broke up panting. She could feel his smile albeit her eyes were closed. "Shut up." She muttered. He laughed.

* * *

**[1] I adapted Natsu's nickname from the anime/manga. Salamander Natsu. I kinda like it. :D**

**[2] That scene where Loke was in Lucy's classroom was inspired by the manga Kaichou Wa Maid Sama. When Usui visited Misaki to his room albeit he's already a Miyabigaoka student. :D  
**

**R&R, minna! :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am currently out of town so I couldn't get an excellent net connection. Luckily, the wifi connection in the hotel I'm staying is very strong. Yay. But I'm running out of battery and I left my charger in the room so enough of this. To those who reviewed: **MishaArsellecLune, HinaSnowBastia, Son Goshen, FairyTailEx, Fluff Kitty, oshirajinda, flygon3300, Uchiha MeNikki and Never4Never, **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU~! Please do review again. Teehee... :)**

* * *

–**Ordinary Day–**

"How are you doing with the final project?" Mavis asked that afternoon during music class.

"We're still thinking of what to present, Mavis-sensei." Lisanna replied. "Right, Juvia?" She turned to her partner.

"I want to be partners with Gray-sama…" Juvia said as she stared at the dark-haired boy sitting across her with a huge blush on her face. Lisanna sighed and shook her head. Another goner.

"Could you please take your arm off me?" Lucy hissed to Loke. She was blushing slightly. Loke had his arm resting on the backrest of her chair so it seemed like he had his arm on her. And though she don't look around, she knew the others were glancing at them every now and then.

And she could certainly feel Natsu's heated glare and Gray's cold stare directed towards them.

"My arm's not on you, princess. It's on your chair." Loke replied. He grinned when she frowned at him. After what happened between them that morning at the empty classroom, he's always seen around her.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes then she deliberately ignored him and concentrated on Mavis instead.

"You should begin practicing now for I decided to change something on this project. Just a little bit." Mavis smiled at the confused and curious looks her students gave her. "I decided to turn this into a competition. The winning pair will have a very nice prize aside from high grades, of course."

"Will the prize be food?" Natsu asked, practically drooling at the thought of him eating lots of food. Gray face-palmed himself.

"Fish?" Happy asked, drooling, too, as he imagined his favorite food in the whole wide world.

"Strawberry cake..." Erza murmured to herself which Jellal heard. He flicked the red-haired girl's nose playfully. He just grinned when she glared at him.

"You'll know after the contest." Mavis replied, still with a smile. "And instead of holding it at the end of the school year, I decided to have it during the school's founding anniversary. I talked to Third**[1] **already. He's fine with it."

"W-Wait…" Lucy raised her hand. "We're going to perform in front of the whole school?" She paled when Mavis nodded.

"Let's do it, shorty." Gajeel told Levy with an evil smirk on his face. He was imagining himself again singing while Levy was dancing instead of Lucy. "Gihihi…"

Levy was sweat dropped. "Creepy…"

"You don't like performing in front of a huge crowd?" Loke asked when he noticed that Lucy had gone pale.

"It's embarrassing." She mumbled. "I don't want everyone's eyes on me."

Loke chuckled which made her glare at him. He raised his hands in surrender. "Chill, love. I just find it amusing that a teenage girl like you wouldn't want to be in the limelight. Most of the girls your age would do anything just to be the center of attention."

"Girls _my age_?" Lucy repeated, her eyes narrowed at him. She just ignored his endearment to her. "Why, how old are you?" She snapped. "And for your information, I'm not most girls."

"Yeah, I know." He said softly as he twirled a stray lock of her blonde hair with his finger. "That's why I like you."

Lucy blushed furiously. She practically stopped breathing when Loke's index finger traced her lower lip. _Oh Loke, don't tempt me, please._

Luckily, before she could do anything that might embarrass her later, Cana interrupted them.

"Hey, Lucy! How about we go to my place and plan our strategy about this competition?" She suggested. "I want to win. The prize sounds exciting."

Lucy smiled gratefully at Cana for saving her from a near heart attack though the girl doesn't know it. "Ah, the way you're saying it, this looks a brawl competition, Cana."

Cana grinned at her. "So, I'll see you at the gate later, Lucy. I still have to do something." Then with that, she left the room.

"Hey!" Lucy sighed when Cana was gone. "The class isn't over yet." She mumbled.

"Oh, you're all dismissed. I don't feel like teaching today." Mavis said as she swung her again bare foot and gave them all a smile.

Lucy sighed again.

* * *

"So what should we perform?" Lucy asked when she and Cana had settled down on the latter's apartment that evening. They're there to talk about what to perform on their class competition during Fairy Tail Academy's founding anniversary.

"I can dance but not that great at singing." Cana said. "How about you, Lucy?"

"I can sing and dance a bit." The blonde girl replied. Then she smiled. "How about we sing and dance?"

Cana nodded in agreement. "Good idea. So what should we sing?"

"Ah…" Lucy tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Ah!" She snapped her fingers then she turned to the kitchen where Cana went when she was thinking a while ago. "Are you familiar with Maroon 5's song, _Moves Like Jagger_? I know it's sung by a group of guys but it's nice."

Cana came went back to the living room bringing a can of beer for her and a glass of pineapple juice for Lucy. She handed it to the blonde as she sat back down on the couch. "I've listened to it. It's nice. And there's a line there that says, _Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you…_" She grinned evilly.

Lucy was sweat dropped. "You just like the drunk part."

Cana grinned then she raised her can of beer to Lucy. "Of course." She said then her brow raised when she remembered something. "Hey, I'm just curious. Are you and Loke together?"

Lucy, who was currently drinking her pineapple juice when Cana asked that question, choked. "W-What? Where did you get that idea?" She asked, faint blushes painting her cheeks.

"Oh come on, Lucy. You two are so obvious."

"Well…" Still blushing, Lucy looked away. "He's a playboy but I like him." She finally admitted.

"Like only?" Cana probed. She'd known Loke ever since they were just kids and she could say when the strawberry blonde guy was serious or not. She'd witnessed how he went and captured girls' hearts. She also witnessed how those hearts got broken.

She knew Loke was just playing with those girls he flirted with, that fake smile of his and how he feigned interest with those girls who worshipped him.

Contrary to popular belief, Loke isn't really happy with his life. Sure, many guys would kill just to have his looks, brains and wealth but that was only superficial. He never really considered himself lucky in life.

His mother died when he was just three years old. His father was so busy in managing the family corporation so he didn't have any time for the boy. Loke was left alone to himself, with his personal servants and bodyguards.

He never smiled truly ever since his mother died.

But the smile that Cana thought to be extinct already had shown up just a month ago when Lucy arrived at Fairy Tail Academy.

"What else would I feel?" Lucy asked back, still blushing and looking away.

Cana smiled at the flustered girl. _He is in love with you, Lucy._

* * *

Lucy was walking alone towards her last subject that morning when she passed by music room number three. She got curious when she saw that it was slightly opened so she took a peek inside.

She got a little surprised when she saw Loke there. The teen had his arms and head resting against the closed grand piano. And he looked like he was sleeping.

_What's he doing here? _She asked herself as her feet unconsciously moved towards the sleeping guy. His face was turned towards her direction and he wasn't wearing his glasses so she could clearly see his handsome face. And he looked so peaceful and harmless while asleep.

_Loke… _Her heart whispered his name as her hand went up and touched his strawberry blonde mane. She smiled at the familiar softness of it.

Then Loke suddenly moaned which had her pulling away swiftly. He opened his eyes and rubbed them while getting his blue-tinted glasses from his pocket. "Lucy? You called me?" He asked, voice still a bit sleepy.

"Eh?" She furrowed her brows. She couldn't remember calling him out loud. "I didn't call you." She said.

It was Loke's turn to furrow his brows. "Huh? You didn't? I heard your voice clearly." He said, a bit confused.

Lucy touched Loke's forehead. "You don't have a fever. Are you sure you're not ill or just plainly insane, Loke?" She asked with a frown.

Loke chuckled then he got Lucy's hand that was on his forehead and tugged her down, thus making her sit beside him in front of the grand piano. "Hey," He lifted the piano lid. "Listen to this." Then he began to play and sing at the same time.

_**Figuring out you and me**_

_**Is like doing a love autopsy**_

_**They could operate all day long**_

_**And never figure out what went wrong**_

_**Love autopsy, love autopsy**_

_**What went wrong?**_**[2]**

"So," Loke turned back to her with a smile. "How was it?"

She just stared at her for a moment. She couldn't believe that he can play a musical instrument and even got a good voice! "Beautiful…" She murmured.

His smile widened. "Thanks, love." They stared at each other for a moment then he slowly leaned closer to her.

Lucy held her breath as she kept her eyes on him. Goodness, she wanted him so much!

They were already nose to nose, their breaths mingling. Just a few more and they'll surely kiss.

Then the bell rang.

"OH MY GOD! I'M LATE!"

* * *

**[1] Mavis usually calls Makarov 'Third' so I didn't change it. Makarov's the third headmaster of Fairy Tail Academy. :)**

**[2] Entitled 'Love Autopsy' and sang by Hugh Grant in the movie 'Music and Lyrics'.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Uchiha MeNikki****: Yes, thank you for the support, Nikki-chan! And to Happy, good luck to you and Natsu! Seemed like Erza would be your toughest opponent in this competition. Lol. XD**

**Mad Zia Magdalena****: I am actually having problems with tense consistency but I'm practicing. XDDD Natsu and Lisanna are also my least favorite pair. I don't know why, too. Hehe... And about the rush, well, a friend of mine who's also a fic writer told me the same. I'm always in a rush. I just couldn't help it. I am really excited to see some progress. Not gradual ones, unfortunately. Anyways, thanks for pointing it out however, I just have to clear it up. Erza is the only bestfriend Lucy have in this story though she gets along well with Levy, Lisanna, Happy and Juvia. Maybe it reflects on my life. I instantly got this amazing friends during my first day of school. And about the romance, I have something planned in here so it's sort of a rush. Still, thank you for telling me about your complaint. I so appreciate it. :)**

**And to the others who also reviewed:** Son Goshen, oshirajinda, HinaSnowBastia, flygon3300, Never4Never, and DBSKPirateKing... **Thank you so much! Hope you review this chapter, too. Reviews always fuel writers up. :D **

**Just to clear things, Lucy and the other juniors are all 18 while Loke and his classmates are 19, okay? :)**

* * *

–**Ordinary Day–**

"What's this?" Lucy asked as she stared at the scented envelope that Jellal gave her that afternoon before music class.

"It's a birthday invitation." The blue-haired guy said with a smile. "It's my younger sister's 16th birthday on Saturday and you're invited."

"Oh, I never thought that you have a sister, Jellal." Lucy said then she smiled back at him. "Of course I will go. Who else did you invite?"

"Well, aside from Erza, I also invited Loke, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Cana, Lisanna, Happy, Gajeel. Even Mirajane and Elfman are invited. And Headmaster Makarov, Mavis-sensei and Zeref-sensei, too."

"Wow. I think it would be fun. The more the merrier." Lucy said.

"There should be strawberry cream cake." Erza, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, said which made Lucy yelp in surprise.

Jellal smiled at the red-haired woman. "Of course, honey. Just for you." He reached out and twirled a strand of scarlet hair with his finger. "What else do you want, milady?"

"Well…" Erza smiled seductively at him which made Lucy's eyes to go wide. "How about you?"

Her words earned another smile from Jellal. But before he could say anything, Lucy hastily and subtly excused herself. She couldn't dare to witness the two going lovey-dovey. No offense to her bestfriend but she couldn't really imagine her going all mushy and cheesy.

"You alright?"

She turned around and saw Loke looking so relaxed as he slouched on the armed chair beside the window. He motioned for her to approach him which she did. "Sit." He pulled her down and made her sit on the arm of the chair he was sitting at. "You look pale. You alright?" He asked again as his hand rested on her hip comfortably.

Lucy felt her heart flutter as Loke began to make small circles on her hip. The school uniform she was wearing wasn't able to stop the warmth coming from his hand to seep to her. She looked away so he couldn't see the blush creeping up on her cheeks.

But unfortunately for her, Loke has sharp eyes. He saw her blush which made him grin. "Now that's better." His grin widened when she looked at him confused. "You look more beautiful when you blush."

That made Lucy blush even more. She pouted at him but didn't do anything to distance herself from him. She just settled there comfortably beside him. "Shut up, Loke."

He just smiled at her. "So, mind telling me why you were pale a while ago?"

"Oh," Lucy shook her head when she remembered it. "Erza and Jellal. They're so… sweet." She made a face. "Don't get me wrong. I like them for each other but they're too lovey-dovey even in public."

"Maybe you're just envious of them. You want us to follow them?"

She shot him a withering look. "No, thanks. And who told you there's _us_?" She crossed her arms on her chest.

Loke shook his head. "My, my…" The hand on her hip went to hold her hand. She tried to pull away but he just tightened his hold on her. "Lucy, love, stop denying it." He adjusted until their fingers intertwined. "Everyone thinks that we look good together."

"Yeah. Except me and your fangirls."

He laughed which made her almost want to smile. His laugh sounds so pleasant to the ears. She found out that she wanted to hear him laugh always.

He raised their intertwined hands to his lips and kissed her knuckle tenderly. She shivered lightly at the sensation of his lips against her skin. "I adore you, Lucy." He murmured as he stared straight in her eyes, his dark eyes filled with emotions she dare not give a name to.

"L-Loke… I'm…"

"Hush." He cut her off when he pressed his index finger on her lips. He smiled softly at her though she could see that there's a bit of sadness in that smile. "Mavis-sensei's here."

"But…"

"Later." He said then he stood up and went to his seat beside Gray. But not before giving her a subtle kiss on her temple. Lucy sighed.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Loke asked. After their last class, Lucy had dragged him out even before someone could talk to them. She didn't offer any explanation but he didn't mind at all. In fact, as he stared at their intertwined hands, he decided he liked it.

"We're going to buy Jellal's sister a birthday gift. The party's tomorrow." Lucy replied without looking at him.

"We?" He repeated. He couldn't deny the pleasure at the fact that she referred to them as 'we' and not 'you and I'. _Progress._ Seems like she's slowly getting used with him around her.

"Yeah." She nodded as they walked around the town of Magnolia. "You knew Jellal ever since you were kids so I reckon you knew his sister, too."

Loke nodded. If there were other people he knew better than himself, it would be Jellal and his younger sister, Wendy. The two, aside from his estranged father, were the only living relatives he has. Yes, he and Jellal are blood-related. They're cousins. On his mother's side. But still… "Natsu and Gray knew Wendy, too. Erza, even more."

Lucy rolled her eyes at him. "You know Natsu and Gray. They would just cause trouble for me. And Erza's on a meeting."

"How about Cana? Or Levy and Lisanna?"

She stopped walking and turned to face him, her hands on her hips. "If you don't want to accompany me then fine! I could go on my own. Better go to your fangirls." She then turned to walk again.

"Hey!" Panicking, Loke ran after her then he held her hand to stop her. She frowned at him. "Okay, sorry. I just thought that you're just forcing yourself and –"

He stopped talking when she covered his mouth with her hand. "Idiot, Loke." She muttered. "I didn't force myself. I want this. I want to be with you so just shut up, okay?" She blushed and looked away.

Dumbfounded, Loke stared at her for a moment. Then a slow, sexy smile formed on his lips which made Lucy blush harder. He took her hand off his mouth then kissed her fingers one by one. "See? It's not that hard to be honest." She hit him on the shoulder, he laughed.

* * *

"Do you think she'll like this?" Lucy asked as she showed Loke a dress. It was a tube dress that reached just above the knee. The upper part was midnight blue in colour with a white ribbon on the chest part while the 3-layer skirt was white in colour. All in all, it looked so cute.

Loke stared at the dress while tapping a finger on his chin thoughtfully. He was trying to imagine Wendy in it. Then he nodded. "Pretty. It would surely suit Wendy."

"Good." Lucy smiled then she cheerfully went to the cashier to pay for it. Loke followed her with an amused smile.

From the boutique, the couple then went to a jewelry shop for Loke would buy his own gift for Wendy.

While he was choosing the suitable gift for his cousin, Lucy wandered around the shop looking at the different jewelries on display. She was at the earring section when something caught her eye. It was an array of studs but what caught her eye was the blue flower-shaped stud on the lowest left. It was just a simply-designed flower but Loke's face suddenly flashed in her mind as she continue to stare at it. "Miss," she called the saleslady nearest her. "what flower is this?"

The woman looked at the one she was referring to and smiled. "It's a Blue Camellia, Ma'am. Pretty, isn't it?"

Lucy nodded in agreement. "Yeah." She mumbled, imagining Loke wearing it. Then she shook her head. _Why would he wear something as girly as this?_

"And flowers have their meanings, Ma'am." The woman went on. She smiled again when Lucy looked at her curiously. "Blue Camelia means _'you're a flame in my heart'_."

The blonde girl blushed furiously when she heard it. Good thing she'd known about it before she bought it and give it to Loke.

She was seriously considering it.

"Would you like to buy it, Ma'am?" The woman asked. "Don't worry, it wouldn't make your boyfriend look girly. In fact, it will look good on him." She smiled once more when Lucy gave her a questioning look. "That handsome young man with the strawberry blonde hair is your boyfriend, right?"

"W-What?" Lucy stuttered, face redder than before. This woman thought that she and Loke are a couple? She kinda liked that.

Then she suddenly froze. Wait a minute, she didn't just think about that!

"So, would you like to buy it, Ma'am?"

She absently nodded. "Uh, sure." Then she face-palmed herself when the woman moved. _Great, Lucy. Just great. _She sarcastically muttered to herself then she looked around, silently wishing that Loke wouldn't suddenly show up.

To her relief, he didn't. She'd already moved on to the necklace section, the package safe in her purse, when he joined her.

"What do you think?" He asked as he showed her a bracelet. It was silver with sapphire stones adorning it. And she noticed that it sort of matched the dress she bought for Wendy.

"Pretty." She said. "I'm sure Wendy-chan would like it."

He gave her a smile that melted her heart then he turned to the saleslady who was behind him. "I'll get this one, Miss." He said as he handed over the bracelet. He then turned back to Lucy. "So, what are you going to wear tomorrow?" He asked as he leaned against the glass counter.

"Wear?"

"Yep. It's a semi-formal party, you know. Though Wendy would only turn sixteen, Uncle invited several business partners of his."

"What?" Lucy gasped. "And you told me that just now."

"At least I told you." Loke said with a shrug. He grinned when she pouted at him. "Need a hand in picking out a dress?"

"Thanks for the offer but, no, thanks. I can get a dress on my own." Lucy said, still pouting. Her arms were crossed on her chest.

"Too bad. I thought I'm going to see you play dress up."

"Pervert."

"Guilty."

* * *

In Facebook that night…

**Levy McGarden Lucy Heartfilia**, **Erza Scarlet** _and _**Lisanna Strauss**_ do you guys have dresses already? I just got home from shopping with _**Juvia Lockser**_._

_October 21 at 7:05 pm · Tag friends · Lisanna Strauss likes this._

**Lisanna Strauss **_I have a dress now, too. Mira-sis helped me find one._

_October 21 at 7:06 pm · Like_

**Erza Scarlet **_Jellal and I went shopping yesterday._

_October 21 at 7:08 pm · Lisanna Strauss, Juvia Lockser and Levy McGarden like this._

**Levy McGarden **_Yay! You and Jellal-kun are soooooo together, Erza! *hearts*_

_October 21 at 7:09 pm · Jellal Fernandes likes this._

**Juvia Lockser **_Juvia is wondering where Lucy is._

_October 21 at 7:11 pm · Like_

**Natsu Dragneel **_Luce isn't home yet._

_October 21 at 7:12 pm · Like_

**Lisanna Strauss **_I wonder where she is._

_October 21 at 7:13 pm · Like_

**Jellal Fernandes **_I saw her and _**Loke Cross **_this afternoon. They were together in Tiffany's._

_October 21 at 7:15 pm · Levy McGarden, Lisanna Strauss and Happy Azure like this._

**Natsu Dragneel **_WHAT!_

_October 21 at 7:16 pm · Like_

**Happy Azure **_They are sooooooo together, too._

_October 21 at 7:17 pm · Levy McGarden, Lisanna Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Cana Alberona and Jellal Fernandes like this._

**Erza Scarlet **_I am so going to kill him if he ever make Lucy cry._

_October 21 at 7:19 pm · Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster like this._

**Gray Fullbuster **_I'll help you, Erza._

_October 21 at 7:20 pm · Natsu Dragneel likes this._

**Natsu Dragneel **_Me, too!_

_October 21 at 7:21 pm · Like_

**Loke Cross **_Guys, guys, threats are unnecessary. I wouldn't let anyone hurt Lucy. I would protect her, even from myself._

_October 21 at 7:22 pm · Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes, Cana Alberona, Lisanna Strauss, Happy Azure and Levy McGarden like this._

**Natsu Dragneel **_Hmp!_

_October 21 at 7:23 pm · Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **_I assure you, you would be dead before you could even do that._

_October 21 at 7:23 pm · Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet and Loke Cross like this._

**Lucy Heartfilia **_O / / / O_

_October 21 at 7:24 pm · Loke Cross like this._

**Loke Cross **_Lucy, love! So, how was it?_

_October 21 at 7:25 pm · Like_

**Erza Scarlet **_How was what?_

_October 21 at 7:26 pm · Like_

**Loke Cross **_It's a secret between me and Lucy! Right, princess? *wink*_

_October 21 at 7:27 pm · Like_

**Gray Fullbuster **_You two did something!_

_October 21 at 7:28 pm · Cana Alberona and Jellal Fernandes like this._

**Loke Cross **_Of course we did something. *grin*_

_October 21 at 7:30 pm · Levy McGarden, Cana Alberona, Happy Azure and Jellal Fernandes like this._

**Natsu Dragneel **_What did you do!_

_October 21 at 7:31 pm · Like_

**Loke Cross **_Something fun. Hehe…_

_October 21 at 7:32 pm · Jellal Fernandes, Cana Alberona, Levy McGarden, Happy Azure, Juvia Lockser, Lisanna Strauss and Mirajane Strauss like this._

**Natsu Dragneel **_You are so dead, Loke!_

_October 21 at 7:33 pm · Gray Fullbuster likes this._

**Gray Fullbuster **_You just signed your death warrant, Loke._

_October 21 at 7:34 pm · Like_

**Cana Alberona **_Aren't we a bit protective here, guys? Lucy's a grown-up girl now. She has to experience those things._

_October 21 at 7:35 pm · Loke Cross and Jellal Fernandes like this._

**Erza Scarlet **_Why are you liking her comment, Jellal? *Brows twitching*_

_October 21 at 7:36 pm · Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster like this._

**Jellal Fernandes **_Cana's right, love. Lucy needs some experience. It's not fair that we only get to have the fun._

_October 21 at 7:37 pm · Cana Alberona, Lisanna Strauss, Levy McGarden and Happy Azure like this._

**Erza Scarlet **_PERVERT!_

_October 21 at 7:38 pm · Jellal Fernandes likes this._

**Jellal Fernandes **_Only for you, my Erza._

_October 21 at 7:39 pm · Koichii, Happy Azure, Levy McGarden, Lisanna Strauss and 20 others like this._

**Gray Fullbuster **_Well, this is awkward. I'm outta here._

_October 21 at 7:40 pm · Natsu Dragneel likes this._

**Natsu Dragneel **_Yeah. Me, too._

_October 21 at 7:41 pm · Like_

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel are now offline.**

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia **_Loke! Stop insinuating that we did something! Gray and Natsu wouldn't stop bugging me, you idiot!_

_October 21 at 8:05 pm · Like_

**Loke Cross **_But we really did something, love… *puppy eyes*_

_October 21 at 8:06 pm · Happy Azure, Levy McGarden, Lisanna Strauss, Cana Alberona and Mirajane Strauss like this._

**Lucy Heartfilia **_O / / / O Pervert, lion! You made it sound like we did something indecent!_

_October 21 at 8:07 pm · Like_

**Erza Scarlet **_What did you really do?_

_October 21 at 8:08 pm · Like_

**Loke Cross **_What do you think, Erza?_

_October 21 at 8:09 pm · Like_

**Erza Scarlet **_I'm not playing with you, Loke._

_October 21 at 8:09 pm · Like_

**Loke Cross **_Hot-headed as always. I'm outta here. _**Lucy Heartfilia**_, love, dream of me. *wink*_

_October 21 at 8:10 pm · Like_

* * *

**Loke Cross is now offline.**

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia **_Damn you, Loke! We just shopped for Wendy-chan's gift!_

_October 21 at 8:11 pm · Koichii, Jellal Fernandes, Cana Alberona and Mirajane Strauss like this._

* * *

**What do you think? R&R! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Learned some facts about the constellation Leo and its brightest star, Regulus, today. The name **_**'Regulus'**_** is believed to have originated with the astronomer Copernicus and means **_**'The Little King'**_**. In ancient Sumerian civilization, Regulus was known to be the Star of the King. Along the Euphrates, it was known as **_**'The Flame'**_**, or the **_**'Red Fire'**_**. And Regulus is also one of the four Royal Stars of the ancient Persians. The other three are Aldebaran (of the constellation Taurus, meaning **_**'The Follower'**_**), Antares (of the constellation Scorpio) and Fomalhaut (of the constellation Piscis Austrinus, meaning **_**'The Southern Fish')**_**.**

**See? Regulus is the Star of the King. It is just fitting for Loke. The Lion (King of the Jungle) and Regulus. Yay! XDDDD**

**Once more, many thanks to **MishaArsellecLune, flygon3300, Son Goshen, oshirajinda, Goldenwolfhowl, **and **Uchiha MeNikki**. Thank you so much! :)**

**GrayxxJuvia and GajeelxxLevy moment in this chapter. And Charle will make her first appearance here! Yay! :D**

**I so wanted to try this one so I'm going to do it now: FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED BECAUSE IT WILL BE FED TO NATSU! Yay! :DDDD**

* * *

–**Ordinary Day–**

Lucy was busy fixing her hair for the party that will start an hour from now when she heard soft thumps on the living room. Suddenly wary that a thief might have gotten in, she cautiously moved towards the door of her room, grabbing what she could use to hit the thief (in her case, it was an umbrella), her bare feet making no sound on the soft carpet. Slowly, yet securely, she opened the door a bit and took a peek at the living room.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here!" Totally relieved, she dropped the umbrella and shrieked when she saw Natsu on her couch, lounging comfortably. The pink-haired teen was already in a dark suit with a red undershirt and the top two buttons opened. He also had brown shoes on his feet.

_The idiot actually looked decent, _Lucy thought as she continued to peek at him from the door. She's already dressed, too, but she still wasn't done with her hair yet. "Natsu, what are you doing here?" She asked again, more patiently this time.

"Eh, Luce!" Natsu whined as if she was asking the obvious. "I'm here to fetch you. Let's go to Wendy's party together!" He said with a huge grin on his face. "And why are you hiding behind the door?"

"I'm not yet finished with my hair. And where's Gray?"

"Gray went ahead." Natsu replied with a shrug. "Said he's going to fetch Juvia. Really, I don't know why he have to do that. Juvia lives far from here."

Lucy face-palmed herself when she heard Natsu. Goodness, no one was as dense as this pink-head. "Don't you have to escort Lisanna to the party, Natsu?" She asked.

"Huh?"

Lucy closed her eyes and counted one to ten to calm herself. _Patience, Lucy. You better fix yourself now. _"Forget it." She said. "Wait for me there. I'm going to fix my hair. Just stay _there._" She then closed the door and went to her dresser again and continued to fix her hair.

She stared at herself in front of the life-size mirror after fixing her hair. She was wearing a white tube dress that reached the ankles. It had a high slit on the left side with the slit having ruffles. The upper part of the dress also has two vertical ruffles running from the chest to the waist. Her hair was styled just like her usual hairstyle where one side of her hair was tied by a ribbon. The only difference was that the ribbon was black.

She was putting on her thin-strapped white stilettos when the doorbell rang. "At least someone knew not to force their way in." She murmured as she went outside the room and saw Natsu on the door, his back was turned to her and he seemed to be talking to someone outside.

"And why are you here, Loke?" With narrowed eyes, Natsu looked at Loke who was outside. His protective instinct over Lucy immediately activated when he saw Loke. Contrary to what Lucy thought, he wasn't too dense to understand why.

Loke smiled at Natsu's attempt to be protective. Good thing Gray wasn't around. "I'm here to fetch Lucy." He replied casually. He was wearing a dark suit, too, but with a moss green undershirt and a black tie and black leather shoes. He also had a flower-shaped stud adorning his left ear.

"Natsu, who's –oh." Lucy halted and faint blushes filled her pale cheeks when she saw Loke the moment she came to the door. "You're here." _And he looked hotter, Lucy, ne?_

"Luce, he said he's here to fetch you." Natsu said.

"Good evening, princess." Loke greeted as he slightly bowed to her. "You look more beautiful tonight." He smiled when she turned redder. "Let's go?" He offered his hand to her.

"Uhh, sure." She replied as she placed her hand in his. Then the two of them went to Loke's Black Ferrari that was parked in front of Lucy's apartment. The two of them ignored Natsu completely.

"Geez," The Salamander muttered as he watched Loke help Lucy get inside the sports car. He then glanced on his wristwatch. "Lisanna's going to kill me. Lucky stripper. Next time I wouldn't lose to him." He then went to his Red Porsche. He had to get to Lisanna's house in five minutes or else he's dead.

* * *

Gray and Juvia arrived on the huge Fernandes' mansion, where the party was going to be held, earlier than the others. The dark-haired lad smiled smugly when he remembered that he beat Natsu over a game of rock, paper and scissors that afternoon. _I wonder how that idiot was doing. _He mused.

Natsu didn't really plan to go to the party together with Lucy. It was Lisanna to whom he planned to go with. But Gray suddenly had the feeling that Lucy would go with Loke and because they're overprotective of her, they had to make sure that Loke wouldn't do anything to her. And since they have their own dates, it was quite a dilemma for the two of them. So they decided who would check over Lucy using rock, paper and scissors. Fortunately, for Gray, Natsu lost.

Juvia, who was silently observing Gray, saw him smile smugly as they made way to the main door. A uniformed manservant was there, checking everyone's invitation letter. "Gray-sama, what's funny?" She asked, blushing slightly when he looked at her.

"Oh, I just remembered something." He said with a grin on his face that made Juvia's heart skip a beat. "Oi, Juvia, don't faint on me again." He said when he noticed her blushing madly. She had fainted the moment she opened the door and saw him outside. He didn't want a repeat performance of that.

But honestly, Juvia fainting was quite an opportunity for him to check her out. Okay, he already thought that Juvia's pretty but that was the first time he did that –check her out. She was wearing a deep blue halter top dress giving him and everyone an excellent view of her cleavage (he got a nosebleed at that). Her dress almost reached her ankles. She wore a blue step-in shoes and a gold necklace hung on her neck with the Fairy Tail Academy insignia as the pendant. Her usual short straight blue hair was let down and curled at the ends.

And he thought she looked hot.

And this girl is his, his and his alone, tonight.

Actually, he would've come to the party alone if Juvia didn't ask him if they could go together. You see, Gray wasn't dense when the topic's about love life. He's good when it comes to other people's love life but when it was his own, he's totally clueless. He knew Juvia's feelings for him but he still didn't know what he felt for her. Or so he said.

If an outsider would ask his friends, they would all say that he's just in denial of his own feelings.

Juvia nodded, her eyes blazing in determination. She's not going to faint. She's going to enjoy this night with her Gray-sama. "Yes. Juvia won't faint."

"Good." Gray smiled as the two of them went inside the mansion's large ball room. Several guests were already there but they couldn't see any of their friends yet. Wendy and Jellal still weren't there, too. "You want a drink?" He asked the blue-haired girl beside him.

"Okay."

"Wait for me here. Red wine fine with you?" When she nodded, he went to get them a drink. After a few minutes, with two glasses of red wine on his hands, he went back to where he left Juvia. However, she wasn't alone anymore. "What are you doing here?**[1]**" He growled at the white-haired guy who was holding Juvia's hand. "Lyon."

Not letting go of Juvia's hand, the guy called Lyon turned to him. "Oh, you're here, Gray." Then he looked at the dark-haired lad up and down. He was wearing a dark suit with a deep blue undershirt and black tie and black shoes. He and Juvia matched. "You look fine. I just hope you don't suddenly strip here."

Gray scowled at Lyon. "I don't want to hear that from you, bastard." He muttered. Like him, Lyon also had this weird habit of stripping naked. The two of them went to the same prep school when they were kids and always competing for the affection of their teacher, Ur. Now it seemed like the two of them are competing for Juvia's affection. Placing the glasses of wine on the nearby table, he then grabbed Juvia's hand and pulled her to his side. "And please, stay away from _my date_." He said, highlighting the last two words.

That earned different reactions from Juvia and Lyon. The former blushed furiously while the latter scowled. "Really? What did you do to her to have her agreeing with you?" The white-haired guy asked sarcastically.

"Nothing. She asked me herself." Gray smirked at Lyon's dumbfounded face. Then he pulled Juvia away, not noticing her sad expression.

* * *

"Hurry up, Gajeel!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whose fault was it that we're almost late?" The ex-gangster asked as he drove. He had picked up Levy a bit early but because of some unforeseen events, they're now running late.

Levy pouted which made her look even cuter in his eyes. She crossed her arms on her chest. "Eh! I just wanted to try doing that to you."

He frowned and a slight blush was obvious on his face when her pout turned into a mischievous smile. "You're the only one who enjoyed it! That was quite sadistic of you, shorty. Tying me on the couch."

She stuck her tongue out on him as she checked herself on the mirror. She's wearing a simple emerald green halter-top dress that emphasized her curves. Her hair was tied by a green bandanna while curly strands framed her face. She looked perfect to him. "Don't deny it, Gajeel. I knew you enjoyed it." She smirked. "You especially liked the tugging part, you masochist." Her smirk widened when Gajeel choked.

"You shrimp! Why would I enjoy having my hair being styled into a French twist!"**[2]**

* * *

Happy arrived next to Gray and Juvia. He was wearing a dark suit with a yellow undershirt and green tie. On his feet were brown shoes. His blue hair was combed neatly and, like Natsu and Gray, he looked extremely presentable.

He saw Gray and Juvia talking to a white-haired guy when he entered the ball room. He was about to approach them when something, or rather someone, caught his eye and his jaw dropped open.

She was a sight to behold. Her pink halter top dress complemented her milky white skin. The tilt of her head and the look on her dark eyes indicated her aloofness to everyone but to Happy, it just added to her charm. She looked like an angel walking along mere mortals.

Before his mind could fully register it, his feet had begun to move on their accord. His eyes were focused on the lovely creature walking ahead of him. He must know her name. He must talk to her.

Surely, angels have name, too.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for attending. Tonight, I'm proud to introduce to you my youngest and only daughter, Wendy Marvell Fernandes." Mr. Fernandes, Jellal and Wendy's father, said the moment the party started. He motioned to the long winding stairs where Wendy was going down, being escorted by her brother, Jellal.

"She's so pretty." Lucy murmured as they watched the Fernandes' siblings join their father on stage.

"She's a striking resemblance of her mother, Grandine**[3]**." Loke said.

"Where's their mom? I haven't seen her yet."

"Oh, she died seven years ago. An illness."

"S-Sorry…" Lucy mumbled. Unbeknownst to her, sadness crossed her eyes. She remembered her own mother who died from an illness, too.

Loke noticed her aura so he held her hand and brought it to his lips. He smiled when she looked up at him in confusion. "Don't be sad. Though it's a great loss, Jellal and Wendy still have Uncle with them." He said, his voice uncharacteristically gentle. "And you have me."

"What are you talking about?" Brows furrowed, she asked.

"You remember your mother." He said plainly which gave her a start. On reflex, she pulled her hand away from his hold but he wouldn't let her. "Don't run away, Lucy. Let out what you feel."

"I-I'm… I'm not running away." She mumbled, voice so soft that Loke almost never heard it. "And how... how did you know about my mother?"

He sighed as he caressed her cheek. "Natsu and Gray told me." Then he pressed their foreheads together. "Talk to me. I'm just here. You don't have to suffer alone anymore."

Lucy closed her eyes as she savored the warmth brought by Loke's proximity. A small smile found its way to her lips. "Thank you, Loke."

"Welcome. So you'll tell me?"

"Later." She said with a laugh as she turned back to Wendy who's now speaking. True, she had felt that ancient feeling of pain again when she was reminded of her mother. She had been close to Layla and her death was a great tragedy for her and her father, but especially for her. She lost her bestest bestfriend, if there's a word like that, and her protector.

She wasn't able to pour her feelings out when Layla died. She didn't have the time to. After her mother's death, Jude Heartfilia instantly arranged for her to be engaged to the son of one of his business partners.

Father and daughter got estranged with each other because of it and she tried to run away several times but would always be captured by her father's men. She couldn't go and ask Natsu and Gray's help for she didn't want them to be involved.

The engagement was only called off when Jude died.

To say that her life had been hell after her mother's death was an understatement.

But now, she had made a new life, in Fairy Tail Academy. With Loke, Natsu, Gray, Erza and the others. They're her family right now and damn if she would leave Magnolia and go somewhere else.

"Thank you for coming here tonight. I am very grateful to have everyone, especially my friends, who are here to celebrate my sixteenth birthday with me." Wendy said. She looked very pretty in a blue-gray halter top dress that reached her knees and blue-gray stilettos on her feet. Her blue hair was tied up in a ponytail by a blue-gray ribbon with some strands and bangs framing her pretty face. "Please enjoy the night." She waved her hand then lively music began to echo on the ball room. Jellal then guided her down the stage and they began to circulate, trying to find their friends.

"Let's go and greet her." Loke said then he held Lucy's hand and pulled her towards Wendy and Jellal.

When the couple reached the siblings, Erza was with them. She was wearing a low cut red-violet dress with the straps criss-crossing in front and showing a fair amount of cleavage. The dress had a high slit in front which exposed her creamy legs. White gloves covered her hands up to her elbows and she had a pair of ruby earrings on. Her hair was tied into a bun with a few strands and bangs framing her beautiful face.

"Erza, you're so beautiful." Lucy exclaimed with a smile. Ever since they were just kids, Erza had been a beauty though her strong personality drove boys away. Well, except for Jellal.

And said guy was standing beside her, looking as rakish as ever. He was wearing a navy blue suit with a dark vest underneath adorned by gold linings. Under the vest were a white long-sleeved polo and a navy blue tie. Lucy thought that Erza and Jellal really, really, really look good together.

"Thank you, Lucy. You, too." Erza said with a smile.

"Good evening, Lucy, Loke." Jellal greeted with a smile, too, his left arm wrapped around Erza's waist.

"Yo." Loke said as he raised his hand in greetings. He then turned to Wendy who was standing on Jellal's other side and watching them. "Wendy, happy birthday." He then gave his cousin a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Loke-nii." Wendy replied with a smile then she turned to Lucy. "Is she your girlfriend, Loke-nii?"

Lucy blushed furiously at the question while Loke chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. "Yes. She's Lucy. She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Stop it." Lucy hissed in embarrassment.

Wendy smiled again as she nodded. "Yes. For once, I surely like your taste." She said which made Lucy blush even more. Loke, Jellal and Erza grinned at that. The blue-haired girl then turned to Lucy. "Nice meeting you, Lucy-nee. I'm Wendy."

"Hello, Wendy. Nice meeting you, too. Happy birthday." Lucy said with a smile then she handed her and Loke's gift for Wendy. "Please accept this. It's our gift for you."

Wendy's pink lips formed into an 'o' as she accepted the paper bag. She smiled sweetly at Lucy and Loke. "Thank you!"

Lucy found Wendy's smile heart-warming. "You're welcome."

"My, my. You seemed to be enjoying here, guys." A seductive voice said which made the five of them to look at the source of the voice. They all saw a green-haired girl standing a few feet from them. She smiled seductively at Loke. "Hi, Loke. Long time no see, honey."

"Karen..."

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh! Karen Lilica's here! What's her role? XDDDD  
**

**Pardon me. I'm not so good at describing outfits. Tsk.  
**

**[1] It seemed to be the question of the night. LOL! XD**

**[2] HAHA. Slightly green. It just entered my mind. Lol. Luckily, Levy didn't let him go to the party with that French twist. Though I'm curious what it looked like. HAHAHAHA! ;P**

**[3] I made Grandine human. Not Poluchka, okay. Let us just imagine Grandine as a human. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**MishaArsellecLune: To both of your questions, yes. Though Hibiki would just be mentioned in this chapter. He won't appear yet.**

**Aoi-sempai: Lol! Haha... I don't think I'm that good in writing but thanks anyway. I'm already 21. You?  
**

**i-miss-u: Yes. It's not that I loathe her but I just don't like her. There's some sort of a slutty aura in her. Or maybe it's just the dress? LOL!  
**

**Never4Never: Thank you! Karen will surely make Lucy jealous. :D  
**

**Uchiha MeNikki: Yes, the real party begins here, Nikki-chan. *wink*  
**

**Son Goshen: Thanks! Yes, Hibiki will be in this story, too.  
**

**ulq4schiffer: Thank you!  
**

**DTKidForever: Thanks!  
**

**A/N: Karen Lilica and another character will be introduced here. Please read and review!**

* * *

–**Ordinary Day–**

"Karen…"

From the green-haired girl, Lucy's chocolate-brown orbs went to the guy beside her. Loke was staring at the girl he called Karen with an inscrutable expression on his handsome face then suddenly, he broke into a huge grin. "Hey, long time no see. How are you?"

The girl called Karen giggled. "I'm fine. As you can see, I'm still hot." She said which made Lucy roll her eyes. Then she latched herself onto Loke, holding onto his arm tight. "I miss you, Loke. Were you lonely without me?" She asked, her voice getting seductive as she gazed up at the strawberry blonde guy with fluttering lashes.

Lucy wanted to puke right there and then at the blatant public display of affection the girl was giving Loke. She also had that strong urge inside her to grab the girl's green hair and strangle her with it just so she would let go of Loke.

"Karen," Jellal interrupted before Loke could speak. "Why are you alone? Where's Hibiki?" He asked, referring to Karen's boyfriend and Loke's other cousin.

The green-haired girl scowled at the mention of her boyfriend. "He went to hell." She muttered. Then her scowl was immediately replaced by a smile when she turned to Wendy. "Wendy! Happy birthday! Here, I have a very exquisite gift for you." She handed the blue-haired birthday celebrant a medium-sized box that was elegantly wrapped with an expensive-looking gold wrapper.

Wendy accepted the gift with a smile. "Thank you, Karen-nee."

Now, it was Jellal's turn to scowl as he eyed the gold box suspiciously. "Wendy's still too young to be using perfumes, Karen." He reprimanded. When it comes to his one and only sister, he's just as overprotective as Natsu and Gray were over Lucy.

Erza's ears perked up when she heard Jellal. "Perfume? Is this from Paris?" She asked Karen as she motioned to the box.

Karen smiled. At least someone could appreciate perfume. "You're referring about the Baccarat perfume I used last time, Erza. This one is different and very extravagant. It's a Clive Christian perfume. One of my admirers gave that to me but I have no use for it since I have hundreds of expensive perfumes already." She then turned to Jellal and shook her head at him. "Jellal, Jellal. You really never changed. Wendy is already sixteen and it is high time for her to be acting like a lady. How can she find a man if she doesn't act like one?"

If it was possible, Jellal's scowl deepened. "Wendy's still underage. She should be thinking about school first before anything else."

"But you can't stop her from having a crush." Karen then turned to Wendy who was already beginning to blush. "You already have a crush. Right, Wendy?"

Wendy blushed from head to toe which earned different reactions from the people surrounding her. Jellal scowled again, Erza and Karen smiled, Lucy was amused while Loke raised an eyebrow.

The girl then panicked when she saw her brother scowling. "Eh, Onii-chan, it's not like that!" She exclaimed while waving her hands in defense. Lucy actually felt pity for the girl for being placed on the hot seat like that on her birthday.

"Expound, please." Jellal said sternly which made Wendy gulp nervously.

"Geez, Jellal. Give Wendy a break, won't you?" Erza cut off, saving Wendy. "Let's enjoy the party, okay?" Then without letting Jellal speak again, she dragged him away.

Wendy heaved a breath of relief as she watched Jellal being dragged by Erza. She was about to put on a sweet smile on her pretty face when they all heard Erza add something.

"You can grill her tomorrow."

Paling a bit, she was sweat dropped while laughing nervously. So, Erza saving her tonight was just a temporary respite. Well, she might as well enjoy the night. "Lucy-nee, Loke-nii, Karen-nee, thank you for the gifts. If you don't mind, I have to excuse myself for I have to find my bestfriend."

When Wendy was gone, Karen turned her attention back to Loke. She was about to speak when she noticed Lucy frowning. Smiling slyly, she pressed closer to the strawberry blonde guy. "Honey, who is she?" She asked sweetly, motioning to the scowling blonde girl.

"Oh, she's Lucy Heartfilia, my girlfriend. Princess, Karen Lilica, my childhood friend." Loke introduced the two girls. For a playboy like him, he's totally oblivious to the tension between the two girls.

Karen raised an eyebrow. "Girlfriend? You mean your flavour of the month?"

That made Lucy frown even more. There's something with this girl that she doesn't like. "No, I'm Loke's girlfriend. Not just a fling or the flavour of the month. His girlfriend." She said irritably. Seemed like this girl likes Loke, too.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

The green-haired girl turned to Loke. "Stop playing with me, Loke. I know you. You have strings of women with you but you didn't have a girlfriend."

Loke chuckled, obviously amused. He honestly got surprised when he heard Lucy say that she's his girlfriend. He couldn't understand the warmth in his chest when he heard her a while ago. "I'm not playing at you, Karen. It is true. Lucy is my girlfriend. I've changed."

Karen stared at them for a moment then she shrugged. "It is so hard to believe that the playboy Loke Cross would settle down for one girl."

"What are you getting at?" Lucy demanded.

Karen smirked. "What do you think?"

"Girls," Loke placed himself in between the two to prevent the brewing chaos from escalating. Thankfully, he noticed the air around the two before it got worse. He could see that Lucy's already pissed while Karen's enjoying it. He shook his head. "ceasefire. Karen, I can see Hibiki with a brunette over there." He motioned to a corner where he saw his cousin talking too amiably with a girl.

Karen's smirked vanished at the mention of her boyfriend's name. Her expression soured. "I don't care what that jerk does." She snapped which surprised Loke. Then she realized what she did so she smiled sweetly at him again. "Let's get together soon." She sneaked a glance at Lucy who raised an eyebrow at her. "Just the two of us. See you around, honey. And it was a pleasure meeting you, Lucy." She added sarcastically then she left the two.

"Bitch." Lucy hissed. She glared at Loke when the latter laughed. "What's funny, huh?" She demanded.

"So it's official now?" He asked instead of answering her. He shook his head when her irritated expression turned into a confused one. "That you're my girlfriend."

Lucy blinked. Then she blushed furiously when she remembered what she said a while ago. _I'm Loke's girlfriend. Not just a fling or the flavor of the month. His girlfriend. _"Idiot."

"Just for you, love."

"Go to hell."

He laughed again then he kissed her hand. "Only if you come along."

* * *

Wendy looked around the huge ball room, the added inch of her heels still didn't make it possible for her to see Charle. _I think I still needed to grow… in more ways than one. _She blushed as she glanced down at her chest. Lucy-nee, Erza-nee and Karen-nee have large racks. She grinned foolishly while shaking her head. "What was I thinking?"

Because she was busy grinning at her foolishness, she bumped into someone's strong chest. An arm wrapped around her waist to prevent her from falling down on her butt. Her eyes were close as she held onto the guy's suit.

Wendy slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the one holding her. An inaudible gasp left her mouth when her eyes met dark green ones. _He's cute. _"Ah… Yes… Thanks… I mean, thank you."

The guy smiled as he released her. He then bowed slightly in front of her. "May I have this dance, Miss Wendy Marvell?"

Wendy blushed slightly when she heard him. It felt good hearing her name from his lips. "Err… pardon me for being rude but do I know you?" She asked, cheeks flushing hard when he smiled softly at her.

"It's alright. I don't think you know me yet but I know you." The guy said. "And sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Eve Tearm. It's a pleasure to meet you, Wendy." He held her hand and kissed it which made her blush again.

"It's a pleasure, too, Mr. Eve." Wendy said with a smile.

"Just call me Eve, Wendy. I'm just two years older than you. I feel old when you use the honorific."

Wendy giggled which made Eve smile. He arrived at the Fernandes' mansion along with his friends Hibiki Laytis and Ren Akatsuki. Hibiki had been invited to Wendy Marvell Fernandes' sixteenth birthday and brought him and Ren along. The moment they arrived, Hibiki had gone off to heaven knows where while Ren got caught up with a pink-haired girl named Sherri Blendi, a student from Lamia Scale Academy whom he met in a blind date once.

So Eve was left on his own when Wendy was introduced to the guests by her father. He met Jellal once in a party but haven't met the younger Fernandes up until now. He admit, it was partially from curiousity of what she looked like that he was goaded by Hibiki to attend this party.

And he could say that he didn't regret coming here tonight.

"Okay, Eve." She giggled which made him smile.

"So, the dance, Milady?" He asked.

With a sweet smile on her pretty face, Wendy nodded. "Of course, Dear Sir." Then the two of them went to the dance floor with the blue-haired Fernandes princess forgetting about her bestfriend.

* * *

"Natsu..."

The pink-haired guy, who was busy stuffing his face with chocolate cake, looked up and saw Lisanna. "Yef?" (Yes)

Lisanna visibly blushed as she played with her hair, curling the strands with her index finger, while looking away. "Err... Natsu... you, I..." She stuttered.

Question marks appeared on top of Natsu's head as he continued to eat. Lisanna had been blushing the whole time ever since he fetched her a while ago. "Watchishit?" (What is it?)

"She wanted to dance with you." Mirajane, who suddenly appeared from nowhere, said with a gentle smile on her pretty face.

Her younger sister blushed furiously and her eyes widened. "Mira-sis!" She gasped. "Eh, Natsu... it's not –" She panicked.

"Is that so?" Natsu asked, cutting her off. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He placed down his fork and got up then he offered his hand to the blushing Lisanna. "Lisanna, dance with me?"

Lisanna looked up at Natsu, unbelieving how the pink-haired salamander drastically changed. From a dense idiot, as Lucy described him, to a normal one. And the way he asked her made Lisanna giddy. He proved that he could be charming when he wanted to. She smiled as she accepted his hand. "Of course." Then the pair went to the dance floor to join some of the guests and their friends who were already dancing with their respective dates.

Mirajane watched as Lisanna patiently taught Natsu how to dance. Surprisingly, the pink-haired teen was a fast learner. "Good luck, sis."

"Hey, Mira." A familiar, masculine voice said from behind her which made her look back. She saw a tall blonde guy with a scar running down his right eye standing a few feet from her.

She smiled. "Hey, Laxus." She greeted back then she surprised him when she grabbed his arm and began dragging him to the dance floor. "Let's dance."

"What!"

* * *

The party was just beginning to get fun when the most famous couple in Fairy Tail Academy arrived. Several eyes watched as the two glided elegantly on the marbled floor. The most astonishing of it all was that the two didn't seem to notice other people staring at them. They only have eyes for each other.

Jellal and Erza met the two halfway. "It's good that you could come, Mavis-sensei, Zeref-sensei." The blue-haired guy said amiably.

"And you match." Erza added as she motioned to the couple's outfits. Or rather, the color or their outfits.

Mavis was wearing a black Lolita dress that reached just below her knees while a black knee-high boots covered her usually bare feet. Zeref actually heaved a sigh of relief with that because he knew that she couldn't easily take the boots off. Mavis' wavy blonde hair was just let loose while the wing-like adornments on her head was still on their usual place.

Zeref, on the other hand, was wearing an all-black suit with black undershirt, having the top three buttons open thus revealing a portion of his pale chest. He and Mavis actually matched in color.

The black-haired guy shrugged while smiling helplessly making him look more adorable on every female's eyes. Even Erza blushed a bit. Mavis just giggled. "Blame her." He said while pointing at Mavis. "She planned it."

The blonde stuck her tongue out to him which made him grin. Then she sniffed the air. "I smell chocolate cake. Let's go, Zeref-kun." He then dragged the black-haired guy to the long buffet table before he could let out a protest.

"I love those two." Erza said dreamily as she leaned against Jellal. "So adorable."

"Like us, darling?" He asked teasingly. Erza growled playfully at him.

"Maybe."

* * *

Have you ever wondered what happened to Happy?

Well, here he was, standing behind the angel he saw a while ago with a single-stemmed rose in his hand. He got the rose from the garden before he chased the beautiful angel in front of him.

She still haven't noticed him and he was so damn nervous. He coughed awkwardly to get her attention which he successfully did. Her cold and aloof eyes went to his the moment she turned. "Yes?" She asked, voice similarly cold as her stare.

Happy, ignoring the angel's cold demeanor, cleared his throat then he handed the rose to her. "For you, lovely angel. The beauty of this rose suits you."**[1]**

The angel raised one perfect eyebrow and didn't even glance at the rose that she still wasn't accepting. "Are you comparing me with a petty flower?" She asked, voice colder than before.

"N-No!" Happy stammered, cheeks turning pink. "You're actually more beautiful than it. Much more beautiful actually." He then smiled cutely at her. "I'm Happy, what's your name, lovely angel?"

The angel snubbed him though light pink dusted her pale cheeks. "Quit being a flatterer. You think I would fall for it?" She snapped then she turned to leave. But before she could take a step, she spoke again. "I hate flowers. By the way, it's Charle." Then with that, she left him.

And Happy was left there with his mouth hanging open. Did she just give him her name? "Charle… what a nice name." He mumbled with a smile.

* * *

**[1] I actually had goosebumps when I made this one. Couldn't imagine Happy doing it. Lol. If you think he's OOC here, sorry. XD**

**A/N: I know Mirajane is constantly partnered with Freed but I like her and Laxus more. Cana should be with Freed. Lol.**

**And Wendy is always paired up with Romeo and I would've done it, too, if I haven't read a LoLu fic where she was being paired up (sort of) with Eve. She's the princess of Edolas there and he's her bodyguard. :)**


End file.
